The Hybrids
by Lynxtheicewing
Summary: Lynx and Blizzard are hybrids. Nightwing-Icewing hybrids. They are not what most dragons would expect. When these Two meet in jade mountain, their worlds become much more dangerous.
1. Prologue

I'm sorry I haven't been updating for those who read A Finches Flight. Here is a fan fiction for those who love wings of fire.

The Hybrids

An icy blue dragon sat in front of what used to be a hatchery. Tears fell from his face, mixing into the bloody snow below him.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered. There was a thud behind him.

"Freeze? What's going o…" The dark dragon trailed off. She studied the scene in front of her, her expression full of horror. Three out of four of her eggs were smashed and the small creatures inside were mangled and bloody. Red and blue blood covered the only egg not smashed, the one in freezes talons.

"I had to, my spell showed me…." Freeze muttered angrily. The dark dragon stared In horror at what her mate had done.

"Spell?" She said. Freeze shook his head as he held up the blood covered, silver egg.

"These eggs held animus half-breeds, I cast a spell to see which were animus, and which should I kill." He looked at the small egg he held. A crack splintered down the side of it, a claw peeked out of it.

"I saved one…" Freeze rasped, a deranged spark fluttered in his eyes. "So you could watch…It…DIE!" Freeze held the egg over his head. Just as he was about to smash it down, the eggs shell shattered into thousands of glittering shards. Where the egg sat in Freezes talons, now sat a small , peculiar dragonet. In Freezes confusion Quickwings (the dark dragon) lunged at him. Biting at his wings, she carefully snatched away her precious child. Quickwings franticly flew into the air. She spotted an Icewing patrol and screamed as loud as she could, calling for help. She was yanked back to the ground. Freeze pinned her down.

"No one can save him now."Freeze growled insanely. A spear flew through the air, lodging itself in Freeze's chest. He looked up confused He pulled the spear out and looked down at the hole in his chest. The Icewing patrol had them surrounded. Quickwings took her chance and flung him off her. She dashed to join the Icewing patrol, cradling her young dragonet. Freeze began to laugh. The hole that was in his chest closed after his talons brushed the earring he was wearing. He held up a talon full of snow and it shifted into I long, wicked dagger.

"You really think that would stop me?" he screeched. The Icewing patrol raised their spears but they turned to snow and fell from their talons. Freeze took a few steps towards Quickwings, pointing at the unnamed dragonet.

"I'll never stop, or be defeated until that dragonet is DEAD!" he lunged at Quickwings only to freeze in midair. Quick wings looked down at the dragonet she was holding. The little dragonet had his small talons outstretched and is face was scrunched in concentration. Freeze's talon shakily reached twords his earring and he ripped it off. Then he held the dagger up to his throat.  
"This is why I tried to kill him," He muttered. Those were his last words before he slid the knife and fell to the ground. The Icewing patrol stared at the now dead Icewing in confusion. Quickwings looked down at her dragonet. He looked back up at her. She studied him; he was a icy blue with dark navy edging his wings. His tail faded to black with silvery spikes at the end. He had jet black star speckled scales glittering under his wings and across his snout. Silver teardrop scales glittered at the corners of his eyes.

A tap on her shoulder brought Quickwings back to the world. She turned to see an Icewing.

"What happened?"He asked his voice full of concern.

"He was my mate, we had four eggs they were supposed to hatch tonight but…" she waved her tail to the crushed shells. "But he saved one, and when he was about to smash it it hatched"

"What are you going to call him?" the Icewing asked. Quickwings held up her small, strange son, and looked into his grey blue eyes.

"His name is Blizzard."


	2. Lynx's view

Chapter 2 is on its way, still writing it before I revise it. My goal is to have it uploaded by the 17th (: enjoy this chapter!

The Hybrids, Lynx's view

Lynx shook her head, clearing a vision about her and her soon-to-be best friend from her mind.

"Tonight!"she exclaimed, running into her room to grab her scrolls. "It's his birthday!" she ran back out of the room to grab a camel skinned bag, a gift from her mother, before running back into her room. Lynx franticly searched around before sighing and saying quietly,

"All objects enchanted by me come to where I am sitting now," at the last word she jumped out of the way. Jewelry, inkwells, and scrolls flew to where she was sitting the second before. Lynx rummaged through the pile pulling out a tail band, four earrings, three armbands, a neckband, and necklace. She stuffed everything else in the pile into the bag. She picked up her chosen objects and put them on. She looked in her small mirror hanging on her wall. She studied her strange look. She was icy white with black spikes and her wings faded to a dark navy blue. Silver starlight scales shimmered under her wings. Black Sparkling diamonds went from the corner of her eyes down her neck. She looked into her own eyes through the mirror; they were the strangest for any kind of hybrid. They were green, not just green, green with flicks of silver and steel gray.

A Small Rainwing swaggered into her room.

"Hey there, where are you going?" he said smoothly, staring at her over packed bag.

"Nowhere yet." She snapped back. Lynx hated Sloth. But he was fond of her, and never left her alone. He was always badgering her about when she would meet him for a dagger wielding lesson. Lynx always would answer never. Sloth's talon twitched towards her bag. Lynx glared at him. She knew Sloth knew what was in there. He knew there were animus treasures in his reach. Sloth, all of a sudden lunged for her bag. Lynx grabbed one of her many daggers and threw it at where he was about to be. Sloth stoped and flared out his wings. He changed to an angry red, the silver scales under his wings reflecting the sunlight.

"Hey! I' m going to tell my mother about this!" He growled angrily.

"Then go ahead and tell her." Lynx wasn't afraid of what Queen Glory would say. The Queen would probably laugh and say he deserved it for what he did. Sloth always stole anything precious from anyone. No one was ever able to catch him except Lynx herself. The queen would believe her words over her son's any day. So it wasn't the queen she was afraid of, it was her mate. Deathbringer. He would tear her to shreds if he thought she hurt his little prince.

"Now, now, no fighting. Lynx your mothers here to see you."

Lynx's head shot up when her uncle said this.

"Uncle, please don't let Sloth take anything." Lynx said hurriedly before dashing out into the main room and flinging her wings around her mother

"Lynx dear, how are you?" her mother asked

"Still wanting to come back to the Ice Kingdom with you." Lynx replied. Her mothers face darkened

"You know why I can't take you there. It's too dangerous." Her mother said gravely

Lynx knew exactly why. The royal family was desperate to have animus power back in their bloodline. Even if it meant using one of their past gifts, forbidden ones.

"Can I at least attend Jade Mountain this year?" Lynx begged her mother. Her mother sighed before smiling. "Ok, you can go this year." _My plan worked!_ Lynx's mind chimed. Lynx knew her mother would never let her go somewhere where full-blooded Icewing's roamed. But when Lynx asked for something she knew never would be possible, she knew her mother would settle for something less dangerous.

"Ha-ha you'll never catch me!" Sloth came running out of her room with Lynx's uncle chasing him. Sloth's talon's held some of her decoy animus object that had very simple spells on them such as, when this piece of silver touches a gemstone, the gemstone shall crumble to dust. That simple spell was something Lynx knew would mess with Sloth.

"Those aren't yours you little thief!" Lynx's uncle yelled. Lynx and her mother shared a look before laughing. _Maybe my life isn't that bad at all._ Lynx thought.


	3. Blizzards View

The Hybrids Chapter 2 Blizzards view

Thanks To Leederlee for helping with the Icewing Jade Mountain students. Sleet, Hail, Shiver, Penguin, Frost, Frigid, Evergreen, and Seal belong to her. I'm so happy that this chapter is actually on time. Thanks for everyone's support so far.

Blizzard sat at the entrance of the cave. Has was staring down at the gathering Jade Mountain Icewing students. Blizzard had always wanted to go to Jade Mountain, but his mother didn't think he was ready to meet any Nightwings other than her. But it was his thirteenth hatching day. Every year his mother did something extravagant to keep his mind off his father, and this year, he's going to Jade Mountain.

Blizzard turned and walked down the hall and into his room. He picked up his bag as he went along to his desk. He studied the objects that were laying there. There was a map, enchanted to show weather patterns across Pyrrhia, a snowball that would never melt but could also float and freeze what he commanded it to freeze. There was also a crystal ball that could help enhance his future vision, a severed dragon finger, (huis father's) that could help him go into warm places and he would still feel as if he was in the ice kingdom. Lastly there was an icicle blade and a fallen star. The icicle blade could split into many other deadly blades when he was mad, frightened or in combat, these could float as well. And very last but very not least the fallen star was on a silver chain that hung around his neck that he wore daily. It was enchanted to protect the wearer to be protected from frostbreath and fire. This necklace came in handy when the Icewings his age decided it was time to teach him how to dance. Blizzard was lucky he had made that necklace before they had done that, or else he would have no talons.

As Blizzard put the necklace on and swept everything else he enchanted into his bag, he noticed a small glimmer of a diamond under a scroll. He moved the scroll to see his father's old earring. Seeing it filled him with such hatred and guilt. An idea flashed through Blizzards mind. He smiled to himself before holding it up to eye level and speaking in a quiet whisper.

As he headed out back to the entrance of the cave to join his mother she noticed a small glimmer in his ear. Quickwings froze and spoke to Blizzard.

"Why are you wearing that?" she asked frantically.

"I thought that wearing something that belonged to a first circle Icewing would be a bit intimidating." he replied.

"Yes, but the spell on it…." she trailed off, caught in memories.

"Yes i know, i changed it." Blizzard smiled. Quickwings looked at him surprise in her eyes.

"I knew you were animus, but i didn't know you were powerful enough to over enchant a spell made by the first animus Icewing in centuries! So what's the new spell.?"

"its , when it is worn it will protect the wearers loved ones, friends, basically anyone the wearer cares about." He looked his mother in the eye.

 _My dear Blizzard,_ Her mind chimed. _Thank you._

"Your welcome." Blizzard said. Blizzard knew that his mother was getting glares and injuries from the Icewings here. Since she was a Nightwing they moved her to the very last circle after Freeze died. Only did his step-father stand up for her. Now she was back up to third circle, but she still was abused by the Icewings. Blizzard looked at the rising sun.

"I should probably go join the rest of the students." Blizzard said, looking down to where they were still gathering. Quickwings looked up at her son, who had inherited his father height.

"Ok, dear Blizzard. Just don't forget to visit me, Snowstorm and your soon to be hatched sibling." Quickwings reminded him.

"I know, I know. Bye Mom!" he called as he raced excitedly down the path that let to the gathering area.

When Blizzard got there, seven heads popped up to stare at him. He listened to their whispering minds.

"Hey Blizzard!" His friends Seal called.

"Hey!" Blizzard called back. Seal was vibrating excitedly. Finally he gave in to his excitement and pointed to his circle necklace.

"I'M THIRD CIRCLE NOW!" he yelped excitedly. Blizzard caught sight of two Icewings entering the clearing. The moon globes illuminating their first circle necklaces. One had a smug look on her face as she looked up at their escort. The other one was glaring around the clearing, her mind chiming about how and who she should intimidate. The one that was glaring caught sight of him and her face scrunched up in disgust.

"WEll, is everyone here?" Their escort said. Everyone shrugged.

"Ok then, Sleet?" he called. "Here!" she called from next to him. He nodded and continued with the roll call. Blizzard learned each of their names in time. The two that came with the escort were named Sleet and Hail. Evergreen was the one that kept staring at his wings, Frigid was a friendly one that wore a sapphire earring, Frost was the one who kept staring at Penguin, he was a nice enough dragon to talk to. Finally the escort ot to his name.

"Blizzard?" he called. "Here." Blizzard replied. _So that's that things name._ A whisper came from Sleets mind. _Now that i know his name my mission might be easier._ He noticed out of the corner of his eye that she was staring down at her bracelets. _Hm, i wonder why?_ He thought to himself. He made a mental note to be wary of Sleet. The escort began to speak again.

"Glad you are all here, im Changbai, one of the first students at Jade Mountain. I've decided to help my former teachers with their school.i volunteered to become an Icewing student escort and i will be your history teacher since the old history teacher from when i was in school, retired. Now, we should get going so we can be there before sundown." Changbai smiled at them all before jumping into the air. He hovered above the trees while he made sure we were all hovering beside him. They all began to travel south-east before coming to the Great Ice cliff.

This was the part Blizzard was worried about most. Since he was half Nightwing, the Cliff may not notice that he is part Icewing. He closed his eyes as he flew over the cliff. He felt what felt like a wall of slight heat before he cooled back down. He opened one eye and saw no spear trying to impale him. He opened his other eye and did a flip in the air.

"Whoa, why are you so happy?" Seal asked.

"I made it!" Blizzard cheered so only Seal could hear him. Seal shrugged. Blizzard stared forward at the distant desert.

 _Jade Mountain, Lynx, I'm coming._


	4. Lynx's view 2

Hey! I'm updating early! Whoohoo!

Sleet belongs to leederlee

Wow, after i read this, looking for mistakes, i realized i used IMMEDIATELY alot. Whoops. Hehe

Lynx stepped on to the Queens platform. SLoth standing beside her. Her gaze Sliced through the crowd until she saw who she was looking for.

"Starshine!" she yelled as she dashed across the clearing, Knocking her friend over.

"Where's Ember?" Lynx asked her.

"Right here," a voice said behind her. Lynx jumped out of the way just as Ember tried to jump at her and instead, jumped into Starshine. Starshine was a hybrid, a nightwing-rainwing hybid like Sloth. In fact, they are siblings.

"HEY!" Starshine Laughed as her mother climbed onto her throne.

"Is everyone here?"Glory called. Into the large crowd. Everyone ignored her. "I SAID IS EVERYONE HERE? DO I NEED TO DO ROLL CALL!" Nearly everyone on the platform jumped into the air. Everyone else nodded, agreeing to the roll call.

"Ok then, i'll start with Nightwings. When your name is called, go stand by Deathebringer." she pointed to Her mate across the platform."Ok now, Owlsight? Mindskipper? Peacemaker? Twilight! Firefly's already there, Midnight? Ember? Milesight! Destiny? Darkopal?" As she called every Nightwings name they stepped forward, bowed and flew over to Deathbringer.

"Oh, wait i forgot our Icewing student we are taking, Lynx?" Lynx stepped forward. She bowed to Glory, knowing if she didn't, her future was full of mistrust. She rose and joined her friend by Deathbringer. Ember Hissed a whisper. "Who is Peacemaker? I've never seen him in out village." Lynx rolled her eyes and listened to the Rainwing role call, making sure no one was gone.

"Apricot? Princess Starshine? Jungle? Aspen? Sage? Hickory? Prince Sloth? Ocelot? Sherbert? Rose? And Daffodil?" As each name was called they bowed and joined the Nightwings. _Good,_ Lynx thought. _Now i know they aren't the traitors. None of them are. WHY DO MY VISIONS HAVE TO BE SO DIFFERENT FROM OTHER DRAGONS?_ Lynx whined inside her was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that everyone began to Flap into the air. Lynx immediately joined them. _I guess i'll just have to figure it out as i go along._

Hours passed before they landed. Though Jade Mountain was to to far away form the Rainforest, Sloth kept whining that he needed to stop. And of course since his father was leading the party, Deathbringer stopped every time he whined. Lynx noticed that Sandwings, and Icewings were already there. Lynx landed and trotted into the cave where everyone was gathering. She saw Someone out of the corner of her eye. _It's him!_ The dragon's head popped up, looking for the source of the sound. Lynx immediately ducked her head behind a Sandwing's wing. She waited a few seconds, but then the Sandwing noticed her.

"Eh dere, Whatcha doin?" She asked.

"Hiding…" Lynx whispered. The sandwing shrugged. Lynx stood up and looked to see if He was still looking at her. When she saw that he wasn't she dashed away. _Can't meet him now, not until the library. Or else Sleet will pressure him into telling her about me. Then we both….._ Lynx's thoughts trailed off as she bumped into another Sandwing. He was different. A Hybrid of a sort. His wings were a pale icy yellow and golden scales shined along his neck. His eyes were a piercing blue, interlaced with gold. He narrowed his eyes.

"I thought Nightwings were enemies with Icewings? Why are you alive?" He spat. Lynx glared at him.

"Excuse me, but i'm in a hurry." She hissed. Lynx tried to push pass him but He blocked her with his wing. He held up his barbed tail. It was like an icewings, but Lynx was quesing it was still poisonous.

"Now, Tell me who your mother and father are?" He growled. Lynx reached for her bag. _Not the traitor, just a friend. I wonder if i can lie well enough?_

"Their dead." she muttered. The Sandwing didn't look satisfied. But an Icewing came up behind him and coughed. He turned and his face burned a golden orange. _Must be what it looks like when he blushes i guess._

"Uh… um… hi Sleet! Just talking." He stammered. Sleet tossed her head and eyed Lynx. Slowly Sleet began to smirk.

"C'mon Spottedice." she said chirped. Spottedice immediately began to follow. _What does she have in mind. I need Blizzard. We can work this out together._

A small, purple Nightwing ran up to Lynx and threw two scrolls into her talons. Before Lynx could thank her she dashed away again. She looked up to see the purple dragonet run up to a dragon that was handing her scrolls and pointing to different dragons. Every student was here now. That was 77 in all. Eleven winglets. Seven per winglet. _There's more hybrids than i thought._ Lynx looked down at the scrolls and held the smaller one up. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Blizzard do the same.


	5. Welcome to Jade Mountain Academy!

Shiver, Penguin, Frigid, Seal, Frost, Sleet, Hail, and Evergreen belong to LeederLee

Welcome to Jade Mountain Academy!

Here you will learn side by side with dragons from different tribes, or multiple tribes. We wanted to give you some information to help get to know your fellow students.

You have been assigned to Winglets with six other dragons from different tribes. Claw mates and the winglets are listed below. Please keep in mind that you can't change your winglets but you can change clawmates as long as everyone agrees.

WE WISH YOU ALL THE POWERS OF WINGS OF FIRE!

Winglets

Copper Winglet

Skywing:Dusk

Mudwing:Cedar

Sandwing:Bracken

Seawing:Mist

Rainwing:Apricot

Nightwing:Owlsight

Icewing: Spottedice(IcexSand)

Jade Winglet  
Skywing:Flare

Mudwing:Quail

Sandwing:Sand

Seawing:Princess Auklet

Rainwing:Princess Starshine(RainxNight)

Nightwing:Mindskipper  
Icewing Blizzard(IcexNight)

Gold Winglet

Skywing:Eagle

Mudwing:Beetle

Sandwing:Scorpion

Seawing:Trout

Rainwing:Jungle

Nightwing:Peacemaker(NightxRain)

Icewing:Hail

Silver Winglet

Skywing Dawn

Mudwing:Lark

Sandwing:Crow

Seawing:Newt

Rainwing:Aspen

Nightwing:Twilight

Icewing:Sleet

Quartz Winglet

Skywing:Flash

Mudwing:Stag

Sandwing:Sand

Seawing:Frog

Rainwing:Sage

Nightwing:Firefly

Icewing:Evergreen

Diamond Winglet

Skywing:Hawk

Mudwing:Mud

Sandwing:Scarab

Seawing:Toad

Rainwing:Hickory

Nightwing:Midnight

Icewing: Shiver

Opal Winglet

Skywing:Prince Cliff

Mudwing:Amber

Sandwing:Ash

Seawing: Limestone(SeaxSand)

Rainwing:Prince Sloth(RainxNight)

Nightwing:Ember

Icewing:Lynx(IcexNight)

Emerald Winglet

Skywing:Crimson

Mudwing:Cormorant

Sandwing:Prince Palm

Seawing:Tuna

Rainwing:Ocelot(NightxRain)

Nightwing: Milesight

Icewing:Penguin

Lapis Winglet

Skywing:Garnet

Mudwing:Darter

Sandwing: Tumbleweed

Seawing:Carp

Rainwing:Sherbert

Nightwing:Destiny

Icewing: Frigid

Ruby Winglet

Skywing: Pyrite

Mudwing: Crocodile

Sandwing:Cactus

Seawing:Tide

Rainwing:Rose

Nightwing: Shiningstar

Icewing:Seal

Topaz Winglet

Skywing:Tourmaline

Mudwing: Crane

Sandwing:Calcite

Seawing:Spinel

Rainwing: Daffodil

Nightwing:Darkopal(Hybrid)

Icewing: Frost

Clawmates

Cave 1: Dusk, Bracken, Mist

Cave 2: Cedar, Apricot, Owlsight, Spottedice

Cave 3: Flare, Princess Auklet, Mindskipper,

Cave 4: Quail, Sand, Princess Starshine, Blizzard

Cave 5:Jungle, Hail, Trout, Eagle

Cave 6: Beetle, Scorpion, Peacemaker

Cave 7: Dawn, Crow, Aspen

Cave 8: Lark, Newt, Twilight, Sleet

Cave 9: Stag, Sand, Sage

Cave 10: Flash, Frog, Firefly, Evergreen

Cave 11: Hawk, Toad, Hickory, Shiver

Cave 12: Mud, Scarab, Midnight

Cave 13: Prince Cliff, Limestone, Amber, Ash

Cave 14: Lynx, Ember, Prince Sloth

Cave 15: Tide, Rose,SEal

Cave 16: Pyrite, Crocodile, Cactus, Shiningstar

Cave 17:Frost, Spinel, Darkopal, Calcite, Crane, Tourmaline, Daffodil

Cave 18: Darter, Destiny, Frigid, Tumbleweed,

Cave 19: Garnet, Carp, Sherbert.

Rules

If you have a pet, please have a way to mark it as yours(Collar, jewelry, Name Tag, Etc)

If you have a vision and/or a prophecy, go to Professor Moonwatcher right away.

If you discover you have Animus powers Please, go to Professors Turtle and Qibli.

One weapon max

If you find a dreamvisitor Please report and give it to Professor Sunny.

In the prey center please don't attack anyone that has prey that you want. Who ever has their claws on it first can eat it.

Please learn and have fun!

Other stuff:

If you wish to join the hunting party talk to Professor Clay

If you would like to be a fruit gatherer, speak to our Fruit gatherer, Kinkajou.

If you wish to make/join a club talk to Professor Starflight.

If you wish to help fish, speak to Headmaster Tsunami.

If you have any questions, please speak to Vice headmaster Riptide.

Classes

History-Professor Changbai

Animus casting(optional)- Professor Qibli and Turtle

mind reading/seer lessons(optional)- Professor Moonwatcher.

Scavenger care(optional)- Winter (You can only take his classes when he is around.)

Dragon Anatomy: Professor Sunny

Reading class- professor Fatespeaker.

Mathematics- Professor Clay

Writing class- Professor Riptide

Science- Professor Starflight

Music- Professor Qibli

Herbology- Professor Peregrine

Battle techniques- Headmaster Tsunami


	6. Blizzards view 2

Wow... I'm REALLY early... Maybe that means ill post two chapters this week.

Sleet, And Hail belong to Leederlee.

Blizzard looked up from his letter. _So Lynx is in the Opal Winglet._ He thought to himself. Blizzard closed his eyes and took a breath. He listened to the chiming minds around him until he found the one he was looking for.

 _SLOTH! HE'S MY CLAWMATE!_ Her mind roared. Blizzard clinged to her thoughts and opened his eyes. He followed the sound of her thoughts. He only stopped when there was a pause of silence. He tilted his head listening for Lynx's thoughts. Then he heard it.

 _I need Blizzard. I have to go there now._ He heard her mind tilted his head the other way in confusion. _Where is she going?_ He thought to himself. He saw her dashing in the direction of the library. Blizzard looked back at Seal before dashing after her.

Blizzard skidded to a stop in front of the library's entrance. His eyes widened as he saw the shelves upon shelves of scrolls.

"Whoa…." he breathed as he trotted down one of the library's aisles. He stopped and picked up a scroll that was on a small shelf. He rolled it open and saw the title. _The wings of ice plot._ It read. He rolled the scroll back up and read who the author was. _Lynx Glaze._ Blizzard Looked down at it, confused. _Lynx hasn't written anything yet? So what's this?_ He opened the scroll. He was splashed with red and blue blood. He slipped and dropped the scroll in surprise. He stared as blood of all kinds began filling the he heard a voice.

"Hey are you okay?:" Blizzard looked up to see Lynx, holding the dropped scroll.

"Yeah, just thought i saw something." He stood from where he had fallen. "Anyway, you must be Lynx." he Smiled. He saw her nod.

"And you must be Blizzard." He nodded also. There was a bit of silence between the two. _Please don't ask, please don't ask, please don't ask!_ Her mind raced. Blizzard was confused.

"Don't ask what?" he asked. "Do you mean not to ask about why you delayed our meeting?" Lynx looked as if she was about to walap him with her tail. "What? I want to know?" He said quickly. Lynx rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I couldn't meet you then and there because you would have either told Spottedice, Hail or Sleet. They would have hurt you. I couldn't let that happen to my soon to be best friend." She told him. _You can read minds and see the future, and i can see the future. Deal with it Blizzard._ Her mind snapped. Blizzard rolled his eyes before snatching the scroll back from her and opening it again. The title was different. The author was different. There was no blood.

"So what's so interesting about the scroll?" Lynx asked. Blizzard just shook his head.

"Nothing. It was…nothing." Blizzard answered. Lynx shrugged.

"Well how about we get some scrolls before the first classes?" Lynx asked. Blizzard smiled and nodded. They both trotted through the library and collected scrolls. _Maybe i shouldn't tell her about what I have seen._ Blizzard thought.

They were in the library until nightfall. Professor Starflight had to chase them out of there. They dashed down the hall that led to the main cave, laughing all the way. They each had nearly overflowing armfuls of scrolls. They both knew they would go back tomorrow, needing other scrolls to read. They stopped in front of the Dormitory caves.

"Well there's my Clawmate." Blizzard heard Lynx sigh. Blizzard looked to where her eyes led and saw a angry red Rainwing marching towards them. The Rainwing mind blared with angry thoughts. _There she is! She has no idea Ive been searching for her. It's nearly time for all students to be in their caves and she's been with….. this, guy! Why would she want to hang out with him and not me?_

Blizzard rolled his eyes. Sloth leaped forward, snatching the scrolls from Lynx's talons.

"I'll get these for you." Sloth said quickly before running off into a cave. Lynx shook her head. Then, she began to laugh.

"What?" Blizzard chirped. Lynx shook her head before answering.

"Sloth, he's always been like that. Mainly my friends are all guys except for Ember and Starshine. It's like he made it his mission to prove that he's better than them. Anyway i should probably get back to my cave so… bye?"

"Bye." Blizzard answered. They parted ways and Blizzard trotted along the corridor looking for cave 4. He came to a stop near the end of the hall and noticed small markings above the cave entrances. He sighed loudly, seeing that this was cave ten and began stomping back towards the front. He stormed into cave four to see three other dragons staring at him.

"Well you're finally here, We've been waiting so we can decide who gets what bed." a Mudwing told him. Blizzard nodded and quickly sat down, stacking the scrolls in front of him. The Sandwing spoke next.  
"OK so there's a polar bear cloth on a rock ledge, a hammock, camel skin rugs and a camel skin pillow on a ledge and another hammock. Who wants what?" He asked. Immediately the Mudwing and Rainwing stood.

"Hammock please." they said in unison. They looked at each other. The Sandwing shrugged and motioned for them to go to their hammocks. They each dashed off to opposite sides of the cave to claim their beds. The Sandwing looked back at him.

"I'll take the camel one if you want the polar bear one." He offered. Blizzard nodded before gathering his scrolls and walking over to his new bed. _A scroll rack! In the wall! And shelves!_ Blizzards mind chimed gleefully. He slid his bag off his shoulder and set it on one of the shelves that had been carved into the wall by careful talons. Then he shelved the scrolls. He noticed that the fire globes around the cave had been blown out. Quietly he blew his out and settled into the blanket. _So far, no one's dead. Good._ he thought before drifting off to sleep.


	7. Lynx's view 3

Hey twice in one week! New record! OMG IM SORRY IM LATE! And sorry for it being so short.

Sleet belongs to Leederlee

 _Darkness. Darkness all around her. She looked up as the clouds covered the stars. The moons were dull and there was no light. Laughter echoed around her. She heard Blizzard yell in pain, then was silenced. She turned and saw as he was dragged away into the trees by chains wound around his forearms, blood dripping from his mouth._

" _NO!" she yelped, trying to get to him. All of a sudden the laughter became louder, and closer. She looked behind her to see a silhouette of a dragon, teeth gleaming as chains shot at her. She felt as if she was being stabbed with a million tiny knives. She screamed as the chains became tighter. Her thoughts began to change. She saw her talons begin to change before the pain was to much and she collapsed._

"Lynx!" a worried cry sounded. Lynx opened her eyes and saw Sloth standing over her, his scales giving away his fear. Lynx sat up shaking the drowsiness away from her mind.

"Sloth? She asked. She looked over his shoulder to see Ember franticly speaking to a Skywing. Sloth hugged her, tears streaming down his snout.

"Why are you crying? Why is professor Peregrine here?" She asked. Sloth held her at arm's length before telling her.

"You were yelling in your sleep. Ember and I tried to wake you up b..but you wouldn't. You kept screaming 'No!' and 'Please don't hurt us' a...and y...you clawed out at me and Ember and y..you cut me. Lynx I was so scared for you!" Sloth sobbed hurriedly before hugging her again tightly. By now, Sloth and the Professor saw that she was awake. They dashed over to her ledge.

"Are you okay? Feeling fine?" Peregrine asked. Lynx nodded. "Well then, you should be fine. Just come to me if anything like this happens again." He told her. Lynx nodded once more. _Was that a vision? Or just a dream?_ Lynx thought.

Lynx met Blizzard in Music class. _Hi!_ Lynx thought to Blizzard. Blizzard smiled and motioned for her to come over to him.

"So what are you going to play?" Lynx asked. Blizzard shrugged.

"I dunno, I thought i'd sing." Blizzard Answered. Lynx smiled before picking up a small long piece of wood with keys. _A clarinet._ Lynx thought. _These are hard to get. Maybe Professor Qibli will let me borrow it?_ The professor entered the cave.

"Hello dragonets. Let me guess, Jade winglet, Opal winglet, and Silver winglet." everyone nodded. "Well then, everyone have and instrument? Blizzard where's yours?" he asked. Blizzard shrugged and picks up a maraca. The music began.

Nearly after an hour of playing the class ended. Lynx noticed out of the corner of her eye, that Sleet was staring at her and Blizzard. _What does SHE want?_ Lynx thought as Sleet walked over to them.

"Hello," She said smoothly. "I haven't seen _you_ in the ice kingdom before." Lynx glared at her.

"So who's your parents?" Sleet asked. Blizzard glared at Sleet, knowing exactly what she was up to. "I think we need to go to our next class." Blizzard cut in. Sleet glared after him as they both trotted hurriedly out of the cave and to their history class.


	8. Blizzards view 3

**I'm trying to make up for being sick! I'm going to post this and one other on friday! Anyway it's been awhile since i posted a chapter for this. I haven't been updating on time because i had been sick. And i had an algebra exam the week before i got sick.**

Blizzard was in the library with Lynx, again. The two friends loved the library. Lynx had scrolls scattered around her, but a blank one in front of her with her writing on it, her claws now stained black. Blizzard was reading a scroll. One about Darkstalker. Lynx suddenly made an annoyed sound and buried her face in her talons.

"What's wrong?" Blizzard asked his friend. Lynx looked up at him.

"I had a weird dream, I didn't wake up no matter how hard Sloth tried to wake me. I think it was a just having trouble deciphering it." She said. Blizzard scrunched his face.

"Tell me about it." Lynx looked at him, fear glistening in her eyes.

"Okay… there was darkness, then laughter. I heard you scream and i turned to see you being dragged away by chains, the chains were attached to you by silver bracelets. Laughter began. I saw a shadow and i felt chains and everything went dark." Lynx sped up while she was speaking and stopped suddenly. Blizzard looked her in the eye. She had frozen, her eyes began to glaze over and stared out into the distance. She collapsed. Blizzard jumped up but froze when he heard her voice.

" _Beware the winter storm,_

 _They will come the darkest night,_

 _To claim what their queen desires,_

 _To claim someone else's powers,_

 _But for now they are hidden,_

 _Using gifts of the forbidden,_

 _Chains that were once lost…"_ She didn't finnish. But Blizzard finished for her.

" _Are now being used for the queen's cause."_ Blizzard shook his head and quickly wrote what they both had said. Lynx sat up and shook her head.

"Well, that was ominus." She hissed. Blizzard nodded his agreement.

They had decided not to tell Professor Moonwatcher. Blizzard came to the conclusion that the chains in Lynx's dream was connected to the prophecy. Lynx had agreed. Blizzard stood and collected the scrolls they had scattered around.

"You guys done for the day?" Professor Starflight asked them.

"Yes, but… do you have any Icewing history scrolls?" Blizzard asked as he dumped the scrolls in the return box. Starflight thought a minute. Then nodded. "I think there's a bunch on shelf 4 row b column 8." Blizzard said his thanks before dashing back to Lynx, who was in the back of the library reading about Nightwing history.

"There's Icewing history scrolls. I'm going to go look at them." He said quickly before dashing off again. Lynx nodded, not listening. Blizzard skidded to a stop in front of shelf four. For once he was glad for his height. Row B was just in his sight. He walked down the line of cube shelves that held stacks upon stacks of scrolls. He stopped as he got to Column 8. There were two scrolls in the shelf. He snatched them both, reading the Authors and the Title. He hissed to himself as he saw one of them was an old nightwing one, which isn't reliable. But the other one…. It was old. It had been written by an icewing. Blizzard Dashed over to Lynx again and showed her the scrolls.

"Wow! This is great. Let me have the Icewing one. I have more time on my talons but you? Don't you have to join Clays hunting party? Didn't that mudwing in your winglet sight up you and your Clawmates?" She asked. Blizzard froze.

"Yes your right got to go Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeee!" he called as he dashed out of the cave. Blizzard slipped as he tried to hold in a laugh at Lynx's thoughts.

 _Idiot. But a funny one. I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! EMBRACE WHAT I HAVE TO SAY! YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE! Her mind echoed._ He smiled to himself as he walked down the hall to the prey center.

 **there you go. a horribly made prophecy!**


	9. Lynx's view 4

Lynx shook her head. _Idiot. But a funny one. I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! EMBRACE WHAT I HAVE TO SAY! YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE!_ She thought as loudly as she could to Blizzard. She held up the Icewing written scroll and read the title and author.

 _My entry, Unknown_

 _I wonder why it's unknown?_ Lynx thought before tilting her head. She read on.

 _I'm the last one who truly knows. If this scroll is found by royals or first circles… this memory will be lost._

 _Long, long ago, years before the circles it was just the royal family and their subjects. Every year they would watch the comet go by from the highest peaks of icebergs. One year a young royal Icewing flew high enough to where she could fly alongside the low flying comet. As it was coming the queen noticed her daughter was missing. They saw her flying, a comet shooting towards her. To many, time seemed to slow. The comet hit the princess, knocking her and the comet from the air. The princess landed in front of her family, dead. The comet landed far away._

 _This is weird._ Lynx thought, but she continued reading anyway.

 _A peasant Icewing and his wife found the comet on a stroll. They thought it was beautiful. The male icewing chipped two pieces of the rock away and hid the rest, in case it was worth something. Together they made their way back home. Once they were there they decided to make jewelry from the rock. The wife was a skilled jeweler and made two necklaces. One for herself and one for her husband. Little did they both know that the rock was changing the egg inside the wife._

 _When the eggs finally were laid and hatched, they had very peculiar little dragonet hiding inside. They were twins. One was male and one was female. They had named the female with silver crescents along her spikes, Moonshard. They named the male with silver swirls around his eyes, Silverstorm. As these dragonets grew they discovered they could do things no other icewing could. They could tell items what to do and they would obey._

 _One day Moonshard decided to show off an object she had enchanted. It was a polar bear cub, following her like a pet. The queen heard about this from her guards. Grief stricken from her beloved daughters death, she told the guards to kill Moonshard. One of the guards argued that she looked like the deceased princess. This had caught the queens attention. No peasant knew that her daughter was dead. The public barely knew her daughter. The queen sent out her strongest guards to Moonshards house._

 _The parents heard the guards approaching. They knew that the Queen would have them killed for what they wore around their necks. The father told his wife and dragonets to hide. He gave his wife his necklace. He had went outside and confronted the guards. He never came back._

 _The mother and dragonets ran. The mother quickly wound gold wire around one shard and silver around the other. She gave the silver one to her son and the gold to her daughter. She told them to run. And they did._

 _Weeks later the dragonets were found. As they tried to escape Silverstorm was caught. He was brought back to the palace. The Queen confronted him and made a deal with him. If he was able to make an ordinary icewing guard look like her lost daughter, he could marry her and become royal. Silverstorm was wary, but he did as he was told. He married the icewing he had enchanted. When they had eggs those dragonets were like him. But the queen had no use for him anymore. She just wanted his power, and a decoy daughter. Little did he know this. It was nearly to late when the assassin came to the door. He escaped, barely. Before he had escaped he left his necklace with his daughter, who he loved very much. He was on the run. One day he found a female icewing named Storm that helped him hide. These two fell in love and had eggs. But Silverstorm knew he couldn't stay. It was to dangerous. So he sat one day, knowing that it was a matter of days before he was found and killed. And he wrote this…._

Lynx squinted at the strange writing. She didn't know what these symbols meant. Evergreen and Frost walked into the library. She could hear them whispering about a guy named Penguin. She began to roll her eyes but stopped as an idea popped into her head.

"Hey Evergreen! Frost! Can you guys come here?" Lynx asked. The two friends exchanged a glance. Frost whispered something and Evergreen gave her friend a shove in her direction.

"Yeah? What is it?" Frost asked, glaring at her friend.

"Can you read this?" Lynx asked, pointing to the symbols under the passage of writing.

"Yeah! That's a language that my family writes in when we don't want others to see it! It says… _This scroll was written by me. I have to leave Storm and our unhatched eggs. It's for their safety. No one knows what happened. But hopefully my descendant, or my sisters will find this. I have to reveal myself. I have to die. It's to protect my loved ones. Please…. Moonshard. If your out there somewhere, please… enchant your necklace. That only your descendants can eventually re-unlock our hidden power. I've seen it… the day our power fades away._

 _Sincerely, Silverstorm. One of the first."_ Frost looked confused.

"What is this?" she exclaimed.

"To me… a clue." Lynx shrugged. Evergreen cautiously stepped to Frosts side.

"A clue to what?" She asked. Lynx avoided their gazes, not wanting to tell them anything. Frost let out a huff of annoyance. Lynx began to gather her belongings and started out of the library. She stopped and turned her head back to the two friends.

"Midnight. Here. i'll tell you then." She ordered. She saw the two friends look at each other in confusion.

 _Frost deserves to know. I wonder if she knows?_ Lynx pondered before slipping into the hall.

 **Sorry i haven been updating.**


	10. Blizzards view 4

**Sorry that i have not been updating. I re-wrote this chapter like 15 times before i was satisfied. I originally was gonna make this a REALLY complicated family tree that included jerboa…. I decided against that. Any way…. Anyone guess who the step-sister is? (;**

Sleet, and Hail belong to Leederlee

Blizzard swooped down and landed on the prey centers cliff. He turned eyeing the sunset as he waited for Quail to land. Quail crash landed next to him, his measly catch in his claws.

"Well, that seagull sure cant fly anymore!" Quail sat up munching on the bird.

Blizzard looked down at the squirrel he held in his claws. He looked around the empty prey center. Everyone that had joined Clay had all come back earlier. He and Quail trotted over to the pile of fruit. Blizzard chose a few strange looking berries and Quail chose a mango.

 _Does Starshine like mangos?!_ Quail thought frantically. Blizzard stifled a laugh and slipped into the hallway.

When he was nearly to the main cave, he heard whispering.

"The queens getting impatient." A voice growled.

"Yes i know, i spoke with her yesterday through one of the hidden gifts." another voice sounded. Blizzard froze. He recognised that voice.

"When does she want us to strike?" the first voice hissed.

"When the days are darkest. She told me to say it very vague. In case we are being eavesdropped." Blizzard took a step back. _Sleet?_ He thought to himself. A bird let out a startled tweet and flew off. Blizzard jumped at the sound. _Dang bird!_ Blizzard yelled in his mind.

"Someone's there." The first voice growled. He heard claws clacking on stone and he frantically looked around. He saw his tail band on his tail and quickly muttered an enchantment.

"No one's here idiot" Hail snarled as she hit Spottedice with her tail. "You are useless! I don't know why the queen insists on paying you." she snarled again. Hail rolled her eyes.

"So, did you get the scrolls?" Hail asked. Sleet nodded.

"There's one for each of us. We have to get these questions and observations logged before we take any action." She growled.

"Why do we have to meet here?" Spottedice whined, still searching around the hall.

"It's getting dark outside. No one is out here." Hail muttered. Sleet handed the scrolls out.

 _I have to tell Lynx!_ Blizzard thought. He slipped out of the cave, grateful for his power.

Blizzard skidded to a halt at Lynx's cave. He took off his tail band and put it in his library card pouch, next to the squirrel, and he came into view.

"Lynx?" he called. Sloths head peeked out from behind a hammock. Sloth frowned. Once he spotted Blizzard he frowned.

"She's over there." He growled, pointing to where Lynx was sitting with scrolls scattered and open around her.

"Thanks." Blizzard said before turning to head over to Lynx.

"It's thanks, _Your majesty."_ Sloth snarled. Blizzard ignored him and settled down on the other side of Lynx's mini scroll explosion

"You never guess what i just heard." He whispered quickly. Lynx looked up from the scroll she was writing in.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"I overheard Sleet, Hail and Spottedice talking. I tried looking into the future but… i can't see anything about them."

"Same here. I can't see them in any future." Lynx yawned before continuing writing.

"What are you writing anyway?" Blizzard asked as he picked up one of the many scrolls scattered around.

 _Icewing bloodlines and family trees._ Was what it was called.

"What is this?" he asked.

"I'll tell you and let you read what i'm writing but you'll have to let me see your necklace." Blizzard frowned but obeyed. He slipped the necklace over his head and traded it with Lynx for the scroll. He growled a bit as he saw her eyeing the pendant, then starting to scrape at the gold. Not greedy but, curiously. Blizzard looked down at the scroll.

 _My hypothesis_ is what the heading was. He began to read.

 _After Silverstorm had eggs with Storm and the false princess, animus blood spread to the icewings, the first animus tribe. My hypothesis is that Blizzard is a direct descendant from Moonshard. Many icewing family trees can support this. But since Icewings disown family members, they're family tree scrolls aren't always reliable. Paragraph 91 in Icewing bloodlines and family trees show Freezes family tree before Icewings tried to cover up what he did. I on the other talon, am descended from Storm and Silverstorm. No Icewing knows which one of them is my mother. But I do. And i have a sister….. Step-sister. One that inherited our Great-great-i'm losing count of the greats-grandfathers eye for a langu-_

Blizzard looked up from the scroll. He had distracted her from finishing it. He saw that Lynx had peeled away the gold on his necklace. He let out a growl and tried to snatch it back. He froze as he saw black stone underneath.

"I'm right." Lynx whispered as she looked up from the pendant.

"About what?" Blizzard tilted his head as he asked.

"Hello cousin. Nice to meet you."


	11. Lynx's view 5

Okay!

Reply to Guests review: BlizzardxLynx was never meant to be a ship. They are supposed to be bffs much like me and My Best friend. That prophecy was good! Maybe maybe you should take out 'but'. Anyway what's the story called? I would love to read it! It sounds great!

 **STOP! before you read, listen. please go join Streamclan, Stormshine100's forum. its full of nice people but it needs to expand. we will be glad to welcome and new people that wissh to join, here is the link,**

 **Streamclan!**

Evergreen, Frost and Penguin belong to Leederlee

Lynx stared into her distant cousins eyes. They were full of shock.

"S..so… whos your step sister?" He asked. Lynx looked down at the necklace.

"We'll see her later…." Lynx yawned. Blizzard stood and began to roll and pick up the scrolls. Sloth instantly jumped out of his hammock and pushed him aside, snatching the scrolls from him.

"I'LL clean this." He snarled to Blizzard, who looked as if he was ready to murder someone. Lynx glared at Sloth.

"You do know him and I are just friends right?" Sloth had a triumphant look on his face. Lynx nudged him away with a wing, taking back her scrolls and placing them on the rack.

"Anyway…" she yawned, interrupting her own sentence. "I'm gonna sleep for a bit… really… tired…." Lynx's speech began to fade. Blizzard smiled at his friend.

"What do you mean for a bit? You don't have to get up till sunrise?" He gestured towards the leaf window.

"I'm meeting Frost and Evergreen at midnight…." Lynx yawned. Blizzard nodded.

"Okay, tell me where and i'll be there." Blizzard glared at Sloth, who had taken a step closer and was trying to listen to their conversation.

"Where we met… can't say exactly because the dipwad is over there." Lynx laughed as Sloth heard this comment. Sloth had let out a growl of protest but slipped on a scroll that was still on the floor. Blizzard barked out a laugh before turning and sweeping out of the cave. Lynx yawned again before heading over to her Ledge. She quickly enchanted the pebble on one of the built in shelves to wake her at midnight. She blew out her fireglobe and let sleep take her.

 _Chains. Cold chains. They felt as if they were frozen to her scales. She watched as they wound around her forearms and wings. Laughter echoed around her as she struggled to get free._

" _You'll never be free… you will just be another pawn. Changed like that one prince Hailstorm was. No one will remember you." a voice hissed from behind her. Lynx struggled to turn. She clawed at the endless frozen chains._

" _Our history end with him…" another voice hissed._

" _BLIZ-" Lynx cut herself off. Something was wrong. Blizzard wasn't moving. The chains dragged her to her limp friend._

" _Blizzard?" Lynx asked. Blizzard began to cough, dark blue liquid dripping from his jaws._

" _L..Lynx...H…..Help m….me…." His voice trailed off and the voices began to laugh. Lynx let out a cry of grief as her friends eyes unfocused and stared,as if staring at something far away._

 _Lynx tried to use her magic._

" _No, no, no…. No magic." the third voice sang from the darkness around her. She clawed at the darkness. A tail came into view, slashing through her glasses, and into her eyes. Lynx let out a cry of pain. Now she couldn't see, at all. She stumbled in a circle, tripping over the chains. She felt a chain wind around her throat. She let out a choked gasp and it tightened._

" _Time to forget!" the first voice sang._

A pebble fell onto Lynx's forehead. She sat up frantically. Her talons immediately went to her eyes. She saw the faint silhouette of her talons. She let out a sigh of relief. She climbed off the ledge and slipped out of the cave. On her way to the library, she fixed her glasses. She slipped into the library to find that Evergreen was already there. Evergreens head shot up and she smiled at Lynx.

"I'm here!" a voice loudly whispered from behind Lynx. Lynx jumped nearly a tail-length into the air, letting out a small frightened yelp. Laughter quietly echoed through the library. Lynx whipped around to glare at Frost, but froze as she saw a burly male Icewing stood next to Frost. She shrank away, taking a step back.

"Dont worry Lynx! This is just Penguin! I asked him to come with me!" Frost chirped happily. Penguin smiled down at Lynx. Lynx let out a nervous laugh and speedily stepped over to a bean bag. She settled down into it. As the others settled into their own bean bags, Blizzard trotted in, looking extremely tired.

"Well you look like something that same out of a camel." evergreen teased. Blizzard glared at her before pulling his own bean bag over to them. Lynx noticed Frost scoot closer to Penguin, brushing her wings against his.

"So what was with that writing?" Evergreen asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, first of all you all have to promise, never to tell anyone what i am about to tell you." Lynx whispered, glancing at Penguins circle necklace. _Second circle. loyal enough to the queen to tell her but maybe he won't._ Blizzard was the first to speak.

"I, Blizzard Storm, promise never to tell a single soul of what i am about to hear." he made a motion with his talons. A circle around his heart. The others seemed to know what it meant as well.

"I, Evergreen Sky, Promise never to tell a single soul."

"I, Penguin Windcatcher, promise never to tell a soul."

"I, Frost Glaze, promise never to tell a single soul." they all made the motions with their hands. Lynx supposed it meant something in the Ice kingdom.

"All right then… let me tell you about the first animi"

It took Lynx an hour to explain. When she got to the family tree Frost stared at her in amazement.

"I. Have. a. SISTER!" She had cried happily and threw her wings around Lynx. Lynx tried to pull away but Frost held her tight.

"Um… cant breath!" Lynx complained. Frost let go and stared her in the eyes.

"I just can't believe mother kept you from me. Where have you been?" Frost questioned.

"Well, that's the thing… i'm not allowed to say." Lynx replied. Frost frowned. Lynx glanced at Evergreen and Blizzard. Evergreen was examining his wing in amazement.

"It's so pretty!" She breathed, going slightly blue in the face. Lynx smothered a laugh as Blizzards face immediately turned blue. She heard him mumble something that Evergreen smiled at. The group of Icewings all stood and slipped out of the cave. They headed back two at a time. Evergreen and Frost went first. Then penguin. Then Lynx and Blizzard.

"So, whatcha say to her?" Lynx sang quietly. Blizzard glared at her and pushed her slightly with a wing. Lynx let out a quiet laugh. When they got to their caves they said quick goodbyes. Lynx stealthy stepped into the cave, heading for her ledge. She heard claws behind her. She quickly turned and whipped her tail at the noise. Sloth let out a yelp and came into view.

"Really?" Lynx hissed quietly.

"What? You disappeared!" He hissed back.

"do . not. Tell. a soul!" Lynx hissed back. Sloth nodded and Lynx hopped onto her ledge.

 _Goodnight mother, wherever you are. Be safe._

 **Loooooooooooong chapter! I'm actually on time! Any way i'd like to advertise by new warriors forum. Here is the link.**

Stormclan and Tundraclan


	12. Blizzards view 5

STOP! If you are reading this please go check out these forums!

forum/Stormclan-and-Tundraclan/210700/

forum/Stormclan-and-Tundraclan/210700/

 **Evergreen,Hail, Seal and Frost belong to Leederlee**

 **The shipping has begun.**

Blizzard yawned as he trotted down the hall. Evergreen met him a little ways down to the prey center.

"Hey, would you want to go with the seawings with me to the lake?" She asked. His mind went blank as he stared down at the pretty silver dragoness. He felt his face warm slightly.

"Um...yes? I mean yes. But first.. Can we eat?" he felt instantly awake and he pointed to the prey center.

"Oh yes…" Evergreen exclaimed. Together the two dragons made their way to the prey center.

When they got there they were spotted by Sloth, Seal and Frost. They trotted over to their friends who were gathered around the fruit.

"Where's Lynx?" Blizzard asked Sloth.

"Library" Sloth mumbled. Blizzard shrugged and turned to Frost.

"So what's your first class?" he asked.

"Herbology with Lynx's winglet. I wanna be a doctor." She smiled. He turned to Evergreen.

"What's your first class?" he asked. While Evergreen turned to him Seal gave him a look of 'ooo is this what i think it is!' Blizzard glared at him before turning his attention back to Evergreen.

"I have history. With the….." she looked down at a scroll she pulled out from her library pouch. "The Gold winglet." Blizzard frowned slightly.

"I have mathematics before i have to go to Animus casting." He replied. He saw Evergreen frown as well. Even though he promised himself he wouldn't look into anyone's mind without their permission, he wanted to know what she was thinking.

 _Why can't he have History first? How else am i supposed to get him to like me!_ He heard. He smiled to himself. Little did she know… the group sat and ate their breakfast and they stood as they heard the first bell.

 _Gong! Gong! Gong!_

The group of friends quickly scrambled to their talons and said their goodbyes. Blizzard began quickly making his way to his first class.

Blizzard sat at an empty table, and watched as more students flooded in.

 _Copper winglet, my Winglet and the Gold winglet._ He thought as he stared. He froze when he saw Spottedice enter. He quickly grabbed a scroll and pretended to read it.

 _That mutts a dumb scroll-worm._ He heard Spottedice's mind hiss. Blizzard let out a sigh of relief as Spottedice passed him to sit with a group of sandwings and seawings.

The professor Changbai entered and he yelled for the class to sit. Everyone obeyed.

"Now, today is going to be a laid back day. I will hand out your history scrolls and you will find a partner to read it with. I know there's an uneven amount of you here so tripple up instead." Changbai ordered. Blizzard saw Hail and Spottedice pair up immediately, and then they turned to look at him. They began trotting over to him when they were thankfully blocked by a Seawing and a Nightwing.

"Hi! Would you like to be our partner?" The seawing dragoness asked politely. Blizzard nodded as Spottedice and Hail pushed past the nightwing.

"Hey, we wanted him in our group!" Hail hissed. Spottedice lifted his spiked tail and held it up to Blizzards face.

"Come on, _Friend,_ be out partner." He snarled. The Nightwing pushed Spottedice away.

"Go mess with someone your own age spiky." He growled. The Seawing dragoness stood next to Blizzard.

"Yes, and please don't be rude again. As a royal i can speak to your queen." the dragoness threatened. Hail and Spottedice took a step back.

 _grrr…...To many dragons around him..._ he heard Hail snarl in her mind. The pair of dragons hurried to the other side of the cave and partnered up with a rainwing.

"Anyway, hi my name is Auklet!" The dragoness chirped. Blizzard looked at her, slightly surprised.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, who are you?' He asked the Nightwing. The nightwing ignored him for a second as he accepted the Scrolls from Professor Changbai. Blizzard noticed that the nightwings talons were stained red slightly.

"Ans what's up with the red?" He asked. The nightwing smiled.

"It's strawberry stains. I'm Peacemaker, nice to meet you Blizzard." He Smiled brightly as he tossed a scroll lightly to Blizzard.

"How did you know my name?" he asked suspiciously. Peacemaker and Auklet exchanged a look.

"We overheard Hail." they chirp in unison. Blizzard nodded, knowing that Peacemaker could have heard something, after all, he was in Hails winglet.

"Well then, we should get reading." he suggested. The others smiled and nodded.

 _Little does he know!_ He heard a new thought spring from the side of the cave. He looked around trying to detect where it came from. He noticed that the Rainwing Hail and Spottedice paired with was glaring at him.

 _I wonder what's her problem?_ He thought as his group began to read.

 **I really am upset about how this turned out. Next chapter is going to be a few days or two weeks later, i cant keep going a day at a time, it's to slow, i'm already about a third or half done with this story and they are only on their second day of school! Anyway, i'm speeding up the story a bit because right now it's just really slow, they need to learn what the prophecy means before the darkest night, an at this pace i would have about over 50 chapters if i did it day by day like i am.**

 **~Lynx**


	13. Lynx's view 6

**Sorry for the REALLY late update….i'm afraid it might be like this a while. Especially in May… anyway!**

 **Penguin and Frost belong to Leederlee.**

 **Also Leederlee, have your Penguin Frost chapter! (:**

Weeks later, Lynx was in her cave, her sister pacing s Lynx sorted through scrolls.

"What if he says no? What if he hates me because of my circle?" Frost ranted. Lynx rolled her eyes at her half-sister.

"Why would he say no?" Ember exclaimed from where she was on her ledge, messing with a baby bird she had decided to raise. Lynx looked up at Frost, awaiting an answer. Frost froze her eyes widening, thought racing through her mind. Lynx let out a sigh and trotted over to Frost, wrapping a wing around the younger dragon.

"He'll say yes, don't worry. I've seen the way he looks at you." _it also helps that Blizzard can read minds. Lynx sang in her head._ Frost nodded slowly before making a brave face.

"I'll go ask him now." She said shakily. Ember smiled at her as Frost past. As soon as Frost left the cave the two friends nodded to each other, preparing to follow and eavesdrop

Ember and Lynx paused at the end on the hallway and watched as Frost trotted up to Penguin, determination in her eyes. They watched as Frost tugged Penguin away from his friends.  
Lynx and Ember leaned forward eagerly awaiting the reaction.

Frosts P.O.V

"Penguin… i've been meaning to ask you this for a while…. but ...would you like to...go out with me?" Frost asked nervously, fidgeting with her fifth circle necklace. Penguins eyes widened vand his face wore a stunned expression. Frosts smile slackened as she saw the looks. She braced herself for the answer.

"Frost...how do i say this….Frost...I-I.." Penguin stammered before taking a deep breath. "Yes." he finally answered.

Back to Lynx

Lynx watched as Frosts face brightened and jumped, wrapping her arms and wings around Penguin. Ember tapped her arm and they quickly ran back to their cave. The two friends quickly situated themselves and made it look like they had never left the cave. Frozt came bounding in.

"HE SAID YES!" she squealed.

"Good for you!" Ember exclaimed. Lynx smiled and Frost bounded over to her. "We gonna go flying together!" She squealed. The two friends smiled at the younger dragon.

"Have fun!" Ember called as Frost dashed away to go and get ready in her cave. Ember and Lynx glanced at each other before giving a smile. Lync turned back to her scrolls determined to figure out what it all meant.

A few classes later, she was at the end of History. While everyone left she stayed and trotted up to Professor Changbai.

"Yes miss Glaze?" he asked, looking up from his papers as she stopped in front of his desk.

"Well, i was wondering about something called the Darkest night?" she asked. She noticed how his claws froze slightly before he continued writing.

"Well….the Darkest night usually takes place a few years after the brightest night. And since there was a false brightest night i think one may happen. A darkest night is where theres no stars, no moons, or any kind of natural light visible at all." he explained, sounding slightly annoyed. Lynx nodded thoughtfully.

"Is there any scrolls about it in the library?" She asked him. The Professor shook his head.

"I'm not sure...Darkest nights are even rarer than the Brightest night," He explained, suspicion glittering in his eyes.


	14. Blizzards view 6

**Really short i know, I've been working on other things and i haven't had any time to type the Hybrids. We are officially Halfway through the hybrids! (i will most likely make a sequel and maybe a prequel to this) Also Evergreen belongs to Leederlee, same with Sleet and Hail.**

 **holy moly! over 1000 views in the entirety Ive written this! yay!**

 _He was flying with Evergreen on a beautiful sparkly night. They did flips in the air and laughed until they couldn't laugh anymore. When they landed Evergreen threw her wings around Blizzard._

" _This was so fun! I wish we could go out flying every night." she exclaimed happily. Blizzard nodded and returned the hug. He felt something snap around his wrists and he saw evergreen get yanked away._

" _Evergreen!" he yelled reaching out to her, only to get his arms pulled back by chains that were growing and winding around his arms and wings._

" _You made the wrong choice Evergreen...you should never had fallen for this FREAK." he heard a voice hiss. Evergreen closed her eyes and let out a whimper._

" _I'll get us out of this!' he called to her, summoning his powers. He felt a whip thin tail slash his talons and the chains tightened around his wrist. He began to panic._ Where's the tingling in my talons? _He thought, completely panic ridden. He felt his necklace get ripped off._

" _Thats mine!" he snarled and began to struggle, trying to break the chains._

" _That won't work!" Another voice sang. This one he recognized. He had to warn Lynx. but before he could do anything else, another bracelet was put on over the chains and everything went dark._

 _Only glimpses of what happened next came into view. Flying to a tree. Seeing Lynx. him and a new dragon flying back to the ice kingdom. Then they were in the throne room. Then he felt something plunge into his heart._

Blizzard jolted awake with a yelp and fell off his ledge. He stood back up and shook out his wings. He looked around the cave. The only other one awake was Starshine, and she was writing in a scroll. Blizzard turned and padded out of the cave, feeling Starshine glaring at him.

He slipped into the library, unnoticed by the students who woke early. He spotted Lynx reading another scroll, looking as if she had gotten no sleep in the past three days.

"You look tired." Blizzard chirped cheerfully, trying to forget his dream. Lynx just glared at him before looking back down at her scroll.

"Don't you have anything better to do than bug me?" she snapped. Blizzards jaw dropped. She had never spoken like this to anyone accept Sleet, Hail and Spottedice.

"Why so bitter?" he nagged, trying to hide his surprise. Lynx looked up from her scroll with a growl.

"Just leave me alone today." her talons began to shake. "Just leave me alone." she muttered a little quieter. Blizzard glared at her slightly.

"Fine then, if you need me I'll be with Evergreen, were going flying later." he told her before turning around to stalk away.

 _Oh no…he_ faintly heard Lynx think before he exited the library and headed to his first class.

 _P.O.V change_

(in the ice kingdom)

Queen Snowfall sat on her throne, reading the latest letter from her students in Jade mountain. Her advisor and her daughter entered the throne room.

"Fox! Bear!" she chimed happily, clearly thrilled to see that her brother and her daughter were getting along. Fox took a step towards her mother.

"Mother, I've been thinking…i thinks it's time." she announced with a deep bow. Snowfall looked at her daughter in confusion before coming to a realization. Just as she was about to say the lines she was supposed to say when a princess challenges the queen, Bear lunged at her and snapped a metal muzzle over her snout, muffling her cries. Her war commander, Thaw, stepped out of the shadows from behind a pillar.

"It's time for you to go to the dungeons." he rumbled. Snowfalls eyes widened and her gaze begged him to tell her why.

Thaw raised his head. "Queens Snowfall, you have committed a crime that should enable you to be executed right away, but Princess Fox has allowed you to live. Ex-Queen, you're under arrest for murder of you newborn dragnets."

Snowfalls eyes widened at the accusation. More guard barged into the throne room and began to pull her in the direction of the dungeons. She let out a muffled roar as she was dragged away.

Fox smiled and jumped at her uncle, giving him a hug. Thaw headed over to the two royal Icewings.

"Hello love" Thaw purred, twining his tail around hers. Fox threw her wings around him next.

"Thank you…." she sighed. She pulled away.

"I hereby announce that Princess Fox shall take Snowfalls Place as queen." Thaw announced. Fox climbed onto her mother's throne and looked down at her uncle and soon to be husband(Thaw)

 _Watch out Blizzard and the other one...were gonna get you!_ She hissed in her head.

.

 **yup…..And just so everyone knows, i have made it a crime in the ice kingdom for a queen to kill her dragnets before they are of age to be queen**


	15. Lynx's view 7

Hey! Are there any warriors fans reading this? Well, if you are here is a link to a wonderful forum called STREAMCLAN! It's filled with wonderful people and great Roleplayers. Create a character to join Streamclan, The new Treeclan or the sinister Kings group. Defend your clan, or betray it, be a spy, or be Loyal, the choice is yours. All you have to do is go accept the rules and your adventure awaits!

forum/StreamClan/209394/ or go to my profile where the link is at the very top!

Frost belongs to Leederlee.

Lynx was in the library, Again. She had three scrolls spread out in front of her. Each one was about the science behind the false brightest night. She finally found the passage she was looking for.

"AHA!" she yelled triumphantly. Starflight let out a yelp and looked her way.

"Really miss Glaze?" he scolded.

"Sorry!" she called to him before beginning to read.

The false brightest night was one of the greatest wonders. But an even greater one, is what will come after it. Many scientists theorized that there will be no Darkest night. But there are a few who have evidence.

The Darkest night is a night up to 15 years after a Brightest night. The moons are dark and the stars disappear. Usually there is a lantern celebration but thanks to the war of Sandwing succession, there hasn't been a celebration.

The Darkest affects few tribes but there are a few that is does affect.

Nightwings usually are out and their powers are weaker. But for nightwings who do not have powers, they can gain powers. It's a hard process and it usually takes all night but some are willing to do whatever it takes tot powers.

Icewings gain some night vision from this event, but their vision has weakened thanks to the moon globe tree and animus icewing has made.

Seawings-

Lynx let out an annoyed snort before opening the scroll until it reached the Lantern festival

Lantern festivals usually take place during the Darkest night. Fireworks, lanterns and homemade lights, candles and crafts. Fires and Sandwing music concerts usually take place as well.

When Lynx was about to continue reading Frost and Ember skidded in to the library and dashed over her, nearly trampling the pile of scrolls next to her.

"What the Heck?!" Lynx yelled as Frost scattered the scrolls Frost hopped up and down while Ember glared at her and picked up the scrolls.

"Professor Chang-bai found out that there's gonna be a Darkest night. And we're gonna celebrate it!" Frost cheered.

"SHHHHHHHHHHH!" Starflight hissed from the other side of the Library.

"Sorry!" Ember called, startling her bird that sat on her shoulder. Lynx sood and took the scrolls from Ember. She dashed over to Starflights desk and put the scrolls in the return box. She headed Her sister and friend.

"why don't we go to the prey center?" she suggested. Ember and Frost nodded in agreement.

Together they made their way down the hall and headed over to the prey center. When they got there Headmaster Tsunami was telling Fatespeaker to go hit the gong to gather the students. The three friends went and sat on their usual ledge. As Fatespeaker hit the gong more students hurried into the Prey center. Once everyone was settled Headmaster Tsunami began to speak.

"As probably little of you know, it's 15 years after The false brightest night, and astronomers and nightwings have confirmed that there will be a darkest night. The other professors and i have decided we are celebrating it" she smiled with a flare of her wings. There were a few cheers, but mostly there was confused grumbling.

Lynx saw a few images flash through her head. She shook her head, and shook the images away.

"There will be festivities planned. We have a week to prepare for the festival. And some of those Preparations include band rehearsals, Lantern building and fireworks." She announced. There were a few more cheers from the schools band and some of the science students.

"You can sign up for activities later today." Sunny announced loudly trying to gain the students attention again. But this failed.

Frost looked at Lynx excitedly.

"This will be so fun!" She squealed. Lynx nodded, as well as Ember. Lynx tuned her sister out as she realized the dangers of the Darkest Night.

Their planning to strike then! She thought with panic. She decided that her and blizzard should stay with their group. She looked down at her talons, the tingling in them getting weaker.

It's getting close...no wonder i haven't seen anything…

Yay two chapters in one week!


	16. Lynx's view 8

**Finally! Another chapter! also...i forgot which dragon i was on so...yeah...that's why there is gonna be two Lynx chapters in a row. but that just mean the next two chapters will be blizzard chapters.**

Lynx held the lantern in her talons. It was a dark emerald green. She carefully painted black branches, highlighting them with grey.

"That looks great!" Frost exclaimed, holding up her own lantern. It was a light lavender and she tries to mimic Lynx's vines, but failed. They looked more like spooky trees.

"It's not that good…" Lynx replied with a frown. Frost just rolled her eyes and continued her painting. Lynx lifted the lantern eye level and decided to add wisteria flowers. While she pained carefully with the pinks Blizzard burst into the Art cave, flaring his wings.

"LYNX!" he boomed. Lynx jumps slightly, dragging her paintbrush slightly across the Painting.

She whipped around and glared at him.

"Seriously?!" She barked, throwing the brush at him.

"You scared me? Look what you've done!" She fumed. She heard a couple of snickers from behind her. She turned and saw Frost and Ember with their talons over their snouts, hiding their laughter.

"Hardy har har, laugh it up." Lynx growled before turning back to Blizzard.

"Whatcha want Blizz?" She sighed.

""I just want to see if you guys have gone to the decoration station yet." he asked. Lynx tilted her head.

"No...why?"

"I just wanted to know….mainly because Professor Winter and his scavengers are here." he explained.

Embers head snapped around and she dashed up beside her Icewing-Nightwing friend.

"Scavengers?" She inquired. Blizzard nodded.

"Where?!" She begged.

"In the main cave. There's an entire family!" he exclaimed. Ember had the most excited look on her face. She turned and waved for Frost and together the Nightwing and icewing took off down to the Main cave.

When they were gone Blizzard grabbed a blank lantern. And sat down next to Lynx.

"Okay, why are you really here?" Lynx asked. Blizzard hesitated a minute. He stalled for a few minutes by grabbing paint and a brush.

"I had a vision….Evergreen and i were flying and out of nowhere…." he sighed and dipped his brush into the red paint and began to carefully brush it on. Lynx glared at the brush.

"When you get paint, twist it as the brush goes through it. It'll be less grainy looking that way." she suggested. Blizzard nodded.

"I think we should stay as for away from other icewings as possible on the Darkest night." he suggested. Lynx looked at him without turning her head and set the brush she was using down.

"It was that bad of a vision. huh?" she asked. Blizzard continued to paint, making the red fade into a golden yellow.

"Yeah…." he replied. Lynx let out a sigh.

"Okay. that means you have to stay away from Evergreen, and i have to stay away from Frost." Lynx told him. He nodded.

"Alright then….stay away it is." Lynx agreed making the final touches on her Lantern.

 **Hey! Finally! Another Chapter after who knows how long! Sorry it's short and that it's slow. I'm working on my stories being faster pace. The Lanterns that frost and Lynx were painting were inspired by a painting me and my friends did. In art class we got to paint a ceiling tile and we made a gradient in the background that started with Lavender blue and Faded to Blue, then dark green. Then we each painted in the spots of our favorite color which of course, i did dark green. So...yeah...there's that a small little story...**


	17. Blizzards view 7

**Sorry that it is so short…. I've been running low on time to write and be on fanfiction…**

Blizzard and Lynx headed down the hall and towards the library. Once they stepped in they saw Starflight trying to hang up decorations just to fall off the ladder he was using.

Blizzard looked around the library from where he stood.

"Um...looks great." He lied. Lynx punched him in the arm.

"Do you need help Professor?" She asked.

"Yeah, i think i do…..i don't think i was the best dragon to decorate." he told the two with a point towards his face.

"Anyway, i would love help. Especially from you two, from what i heard you both have a good eye for art and design." he complemented. Lynx smiled shyly at the complement.

"Thanks...so where's the decorations?" She asked. Blizzard nodded agreeing with the question.

"Overthere by the ladder." The professor told them. Blizzard hopped over to the box. He pulled out little fire globes and crafting supplies.

"Hey Lynx!"

"What." She replied as she stepped up next to him, picking up some tiny jars on a long chain.

 _Fireflies…._

"Good idea!" blizzard responded. Lynx proceded to puck him in th efore arm.

"What have i told you about mind reading!" She scolded.

"It's rude….." Blizzard smiled. Lynx rolled her eyes.

"Dork."

"I know you are but what am i?" Blizzard responded. Lynx took a deep breath and turned away, annoyed.

Soon they had the whole library decorated. The small fire globes were all different shades of blue and lined each shelf, illuminating the scrolls. Lynx had enchanted the small jars on the chains and three fireflies were in each one, glowing contently. They were hung on the roof, giving the illusion of stars. They had both taken pieces of quartz and Small sapphires on silver wire, and lined professor Starflights desk with them. They smiled and studied their work.

"This looks great!" A voice sounded from behind them. They turned and saw Sloth and Starshine. Sloth was staring around the library in awe. Starshine stepped forward.

"This looks amazing!" She chirped.

"Thanks! We've been working on it all afternoon." Blizzard beamed.

Sloth stepped up to Lynx.

"H-hey...would you guys like to...you know...work together for the show?" he asked.

"The show?" Blizzard wondered out loud.

"Yeah….dragons are grouping up and they'll put on a skit, song, or a performance of some sort. We were wondering if you'd like to join us."

Starshine nodded excitedly, her eyes begging them to say yes. Blizzard and Lynx exchanged glances. Blizzard smiled and flicked his tail back and forth slightly.

"Sure, why not." Lynx sighed.

"Yay!" Starshine trilled, jumping up and down happily. Lynx and Blizzard smiled happily at them.

 **Authors note: We are approaching the Darkest night festival! I need help deciding what some of them will do for the show. The next chapter of this will be the groups and what has already been decided, but i cant keep writing without knowing what the groups will be doing. I already have decided on some but i need help from you guys (:**


	18. Show groups

Here are the groups, they will have the names, type and gender of each dragon in the group. If they already have a performance decided then there will be a description under it explaining what it will be. If not it will say (Performance Open) if it says that you can leave a suggestion down below on what it should be. There are plenty of groups that don't have a performance so most likely if you suggest one, that will be used.

 **Response to Reviews:**

 **Guest:** well i names Mud and the Sands that because i ran out of names. Also i did kinda forget the headmistress thing.

 **Kirsty:** I don't know if there's a blizzard from the books. But the Blizzard used in this story is my friend Ajinders Oc while Lynx is mine, Embers is my friends Ember the Nightwing and Limestone is my little bro's Oc.

Performances open- Group 3, Group 5, Group 13, Group 16, and Group 17

 **Review:** Moonsghadow(guest) sorry but Frost and Penguins group already has a performance.

 **Group 1-**

Princess Starshine- Dragoness 1, Night/Rain hybrid

Prince Sloth- Male, Night/Rain hybrids

Lynx-Dragoness 1 Ice/Night hybrid

Blizzard- Male, Ice/Night hybrids

 _Darkest night folktale play- Thanks to Moonshadow(Guest) for this idea  
_

 **Group2-**

Dusk- Male, Skywing

Dawn-Dragoness 1, Skywing

Midnight- Dragoness 1, Nightwing

Toad-Male Seawing

 _ **comedic play- Thanks to Mooshadow(guest) for this idea  
**_

 **Group3-**

SpottedIce- Male, Ice/Sand hybrids

Hail- Dragoness 1, Icewing

Sleet- Dragoness 1, Icewing

Ash-male, Sandwing

Tuna-Male, Seawing

 _ **performance open**_

 **Group4-**

Bracken- male, Sandwing

Sand-Sandwing, male

Scorpion- male, Sandwing

Limestone- Male, SEa/Sand Hybrid

Percussion

 **Group5-**

Milesight- Dragoness 1, Nightwing

Garnet-Male, Skywing

Rose- Dragoness 1, Rainwing

Pyrite- Dragoness 1, Skywing

Performance open

 **Group6-**

Calcite, Dragoness 1, Sandwing

Daffodil- Dragoness 1, Rainwing

Prince Palm, Male Sandwing

They perform as a band \- Thaks to Moonshadow(guest for this idea)

 **Group 7-**

Mist- Dragoness 1, seawing

Apricot- Dragoness 1, Rainwing

Princess Auklet- Dragoness 1-Seawing

Sage- Male, Rainwing

Trout- Male, Seawing

Peacemaker- male-Rain/Night hybrid

Newt- Male-Seawing

Aspen- Dragoness 1, Raining

A water and light show held at the underground lake, open to moonlight, rainwings will turn iridescent colors while seawings glow and together they all make light show! Peacemaker plays the drums for them

 **Group8-**

Seal- Male Icewing

Shiningstar-Dragoness 1 nightwing

Shiver-Male, Icewing  
Darkopal-Male, Nightwing

Firefly-Dragoness 1 nightwing

Mid-air Dance with trails of fire and frost breath- Thaks to Moonshadow(guest for this idea)  


 **Group9-**

Cedar- Male-Mudwing

Quail- Dragoness 1-Mudwing

Beetle- Male Mudwing

Juggling- \- Thaks to Moonshadow(guest for this idea)

 **Group 10-**

Penguin- Male Icewing

Frost Dragoness 1, Icewing

Ocelot- Male rainwing

Evergreen- Dragoness 1 icewing

A waltz sort of thing unless Leederlee says otherwise

 **Group 11-**

Sherbert- Dragoness 1 Rainwing

Ember-Dragoness 1 Nightwing

Tide- Male seawing

Cactus- Male sandwing

Stag- male Mudwing

A skit about the dragonets of destiny

 **Group 12-**

Tourmaline- Dragoness 1 Skywing

Crimson-Male Skywing

Hawk- Male skywing

Eagle- Male skywing

Scorching reinactment- \- Thaks to Moonshadow(guest for this idea)

 **Group 13-**

Crocodile- Male Mudwing

Destiny- Male Nightwing

Amber- Dragoness 1 Mudwing

Owlsight- Dragoness 1 Nightwing

Performance open

 **Group 14-**

Frigid- Male icewing

Hickory- Male Rainwing

Jungle- male Rainwing

Darter- Male Mudwing

Mini play about Frost and Penguin, rainwings shidt to look like them while the others Be all dramatic.\- Thaks to Moonshadow(guest for this idea

 **Group 15-**

Flare- Dragoness 1 Skywing

Flash- male skywing

Frog- Dragoness 1 Seawing

Carp- male Seawing

Scary Albatross tale reenactment \- Thaks to Moonshadow(guest for this idea)

 **Group 16-**

Prince Cliff- Male Skywing

Mindskipper- Dragoness 1 nightwing

Lark- Dragoness 1 muwing

Performance open

 **Group 17-**

Crow- male Sandwing

Mud- Dragoness 1 Mudwing

Scarab Dragoness 1 Mudwing

 **Feel free to put as many ideas for performances. I REALLY need help. Though really important ones will be Group 1's and Group 3's.**


	19. Blizzards view 8

**Thanks for the writing tip, Guest? I've been working on making this next chapter longer and better. I'm always open to new tips to help my writing.**

 **Also, i'm going to create a Q &A story for the hybrids, keep a look out for that!**

 **anyway...ON WITH THE CHAPTAHHHH!**

Sloth and Blizzard trotted into the library, Sloth glaring fire at Blizzard with every step.

"Hey Professo-"

"Hey Professor Starflight!" Sloth interrupted, pushing ahead of Blizzard.

 _What in all the moons is this guys problem!_ Blizzard growled to himself.

Sloth trotted forward with a smug look on his face. _Lets see how he takes that._ Sloths mind chimed.

Blizzard rolled his eyes. "I'm am sick of you thinking i'm with Lynx. For crying out loud, NO, she's my friend." Blizzard growled into the Rainwings ear as he pushed past. Sloth had a skeptical look on his face.

"Hello...Sloth? Blizzard is it?" The blind librarian asked.

Blizzard nodded before remembering that Starflight couldn't see him.

"Um, yes!" Blizzard responded, internally facepalming himself.

"Is there anything you need help finding?" Starflight asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah, we were hoping-"

"We were hoping you might have a scroll or two on tale of the Darkest night?" Sloth interrupted, shooting another smug look at Blizzard. Blizzards talons twitched and he wished he had his icicle blade, or at least his snowball. A low growl began in the ice dragons throat. Sloth looked back at him to shoot another smug look but regretted it when he saw the fiery anger in the ice dragons eyes.

"Yes, i have one. It's on shelf V with the other legends in row three, column 7" Starflight told the students, wondering what was going on between them.

Blizzard turned and headed towards shelf V, only for Sloth to shoot past him and running into the shelf.

Blizzards eyes widened as the shelf fell, throwing off scrolls and unrolling them. It pulled some of the strands of fireglobe lights and jars down, sending off a domino effect that tore down all the decorations that BLizzard and Lynx had working on.

Blizzards eye twitched. He swore he could see red.

"SLOTH!" He roared, flaring his wings. The smug Rainwing turned. His scales faded to a pale green with Dark purple splatters.

"W-wait...hold on." Sloth lifted his talons in defence.

Blizzard didn't listen.

"It took lynx and i HOURS to decorate this." He took a step towards Sloth. The fearful rainwing scrambled to his talons.

"Blizzard, Sloth, what happened?" Starflight asked from his desk. Sloth opened his mouth to speak.

"No Sloth, i've had enough out you. So shut up before i make you." Blizzard snarled. Sloths jaws snapped shut, his eyes wide with fear.

"What. Happened." Starflight asked again.

"This numbskull decided to try and 'race' me to the shelves to prove he was faster that i was. Then he ran INTO the shelf, Knocking it over, scattering probably hundreds of your legends scrolls everywhere and RUINED the decorations Lynx and i worked on." his eyes never left the fearful Rainwing.

At first Starflight didn't answer. "I'll go get Headmistress Tsunami." He stepped out from behind the desk and made his way to the cave exit just as Fatespeaker came in with an armful of new scrolls. She gasped as she saw the library.

Blizzard glared daggers at Sloth, wishing he had one of his animus objects.

When Starflight returned with Tsunami Blizzard was on the edge of attacking the scared Rainwing. Starflight pulled him away as Tsunami roared and lectured Sloth.

"Has he been doing stuff like this the entire time you guys were here?" The Nightwing asked. Blizzard sighed. "yes , he thinks i like Lynx." He informed him. The librarian tilted his head.

"So he's trying to best you at everything?" Blizzard nodded at that comment.

"Lynx and i joined Sloth and Starshine for the show groups." he told the nightwing.

"We'll be sure to give him detention. We'll make him clean up his mess. But i don't think the decorations will be as breathtaking as Fatespeaker tells me."

Blizzard sighed again inwardly. _How am i gonna tell Lynx our work was ruined._ He thought to himself as he made his way toward the cave they were planning their show for. Before he had left, Starflight gave him the scroll they needed. He held it in his talons as he stepped into the cave.

Both Starshine and Lynx looked up from the table with paper as he came in.

 _Where's Sloth?_ Both of them thought as they saw him alone.

"Hey Blizzard, where's the idiot we call my brother?" Starshine asked. Lynx snatched the scroll from his talons as he sat.

"Well...um...he's got detention." He began explaining.

"He WHAT!" Lynx's roar could be heard down the hallway.

"He ran into a shelf and knocked it over. He ruined the decorations." Blizzard explained.

"That took us Hours!" She growled.

"Well that's Sloth for you. I swear, he has air for a brain." Starshine rolled her eyes and her scales faded to an annoyed green.

"He's got to clean up his mess, but he's been told to leave the decorations so we can fix them when were free to do so. But we do have to get it fixed soon because we have two days until the Darkest night." Blizzard replied.

Lynx face palmed herself. "Why does he have to be an idiot." She grumbled to Starshine.

"That's just the ways he's always been." She replied.

Blizzard assumed they were talking about Sloth. _Dumb Rainwing._ He thought to himself.

He reached out and took the scroll from Lynx.

"So what should we-" He was cut of by a roar from the hallway.

 **Is this a good cliffhanger? Aaaaannnyyyyyyyy way this was pretty long in my opinion. Tell me what you guys think, should i make them like this, or maybe a little longer?**

 **I'll put a poll on my profile.**

 **~Lynx**


	20. Lynx's view 9

Lynx quickly got back to her talons and together the Three Hybrids stuck their heads out of the cave.

"Why were you spying on them!" Sloth snapped.

"I wasn't you lazy Rainwing!" Spottedice snarled back, Flaring his wings and lifting his poisonous spiked tail. Lynx and Blizzard exchanged glances.

The Sandwing hybrid pushed Sloth to the ground, holding his tail over the rainwings heart.

"For your information,camelbreath, i'm half nightwing." The small rainwing fumed, flaring out his wings to get back to his talons.

The two males glared at each other, glaring. Until Lynx decided to step in.

"Are you two done?" She asked, an annoyed look on her face. Spottedice open his mouth for a snarky remark. Lynx whacked him with her wing.

"Yes…" they both grumbled finally. Lynx sighed.

"Good." She noticed that the Sandwing hybrid was wearing one of Sleets silver bracelets. She flinched and elbowed Blizzard.

"Hey what was that for." He whined.

 _Look at his wrist. He's got Sleets bracelet._ She thought. Blizzard froze as he spotted the bracelet.

"What are you looking at ice-breath." Spottedice snapped at Blizzard, suspicion in his eyes.

 _Flashes of silver in the darkness._

Lynx took a step back, shaking her head slightly.

"Lynx?" Starshine asked.

"I-i...get out of here Sandwing." the icewing growled, lifting her dark wings, the silver scales catching the light, her eyes dark. Spottedice snarled at her before scampering down the hall, looking back at them, poison in his eye.

"Come on!"

"No! What if he comes back!?" Sloth snarled at his sister. Starshine rolled her eyes before . grabbing his tail and Dragging him.

"Hey! Let me go!" the whiny male dragon whined, his scales red, orange, and slightly crimson.

When they were finally back in they finished their plans and chose their story they would use.

 **I'm sorry this is so short, i've found a little inspiration for the hybrids and i think it's gonna go on a hiatus for a while.**

 **And while it's on Hiatus i'm going to start working on all of my other stories that i DO have inspiration for. Such as The emerald soul and A finches Flight.**


	21. Blizzards view 9

They had decided on a tale based on a tale from the Nightwings.

"Okay, so Sloth and Starshine will be the Nightwings!" Blizzard ordered.

"Why do we have to be the nightwings?!" Sloth argued, his ruff flared and a whine to his voice. "You guys are more Nightwing then us!"

Lynx rolled her eyes and whacked him with her wing.

"You guys are the ones with color changing scales, Monkey brain!" Lynx scolded, her tail twitching with annoyance.

Starshine tossed her head and flared open her wings majestically. Sloth pushed her over with a snort.

"Hey! you jerk!" Starshine roared, getting to her talons and turning a bright red.

"Hey let's get back on task!" Blizzard yelled over them a small smile showing.

"Lynx will be the icewing since she looks more like one than me. And i'll be the seawing since i look less of a icewing and a little more nightwing." Blizzard finished explaining.

Lynx picked up the scroll that had the story they were doing the play on. She skimmed it before frowning.

"This is seriously a love story about the icewing and one of the rainwings." she complained.

"It's more in depth than that, you've only read the summary." Starshine told her.

Blizzard glanced at Sloth, who had an excited look on his face.

"I like this one very much." he exclaimed, his ruff shifting to pink, edged with crimson.

Lynx narrowed her eyes at him before turning to Blizzard.

"We need scripts. And the story." she told him, holding out her talon for the scroll so she could read it allowed.

Blizzard held the scroll high above her head and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Darn my shortness." she growled.

"I'm taller than you!" Blizzard teased.

Lynx wrinkled her snout at him.

"At least i'm older than you."

"By six months!"

"Still older! I'll be fourteen before you!" Lynx sang pushing him with her wing. He dramatically fell over, his talon over his heart. Blizzard dropped the scroll. Lynx satched it away from him with a laugh.

"Got it!" she laughed, helping him to his talons, re-adjusting Blizzards glasses.

Sloth pouted from where he was, his scales a dark stormy grey with flecks of blue.

 _Stupid Blizzard…..._ Blizzard overheard him think. Blizzard rolled his eyes, once again annoyed at the fact that Sloth though he like Lynx that way.

Lynx sat next to Blizzard and she opened the scroll. She cleared her throat, ready to read.

Starshine was ready to listen while Sloth looked bored.

 _Once upon a time, long ago, there lived four friends._

 _There were two icewings, and two nightwings. "_

Lynx continued reading the story, clear regret on her face as she continued. Blizzard glanced at Sloth, who's scales were a bright happy yellow.

Finally she finished with and annoyed sigh.

"Why did we chose this one again?" She asked, clearly regretting agreeing to do this story for their performance.

"Because it has the dragons we can actually play." Blizzard responded with a flick of his tail.

Lynx stomped out of the cave. Blizzard guessed she was going to see Frost and Ember and complain to them. Blizzard rolled his eyes.

"I'll make copies of this so you can read them." he told the royal twins.

They nodded and whisked out of the cave, only Sloth stopped and stuck his tongue out a Sloth before following his sister.

Blizzard rolled his eyes with a sigh of aggravation. When was he gonna let this go.

 _Probably never._ Blizzard decided. He shook his head before turning and leaving the cave with three empty scrolls and the story.

He Strolled down the hall, occasionally blowing ice into the air to make a small amount of snow.

He smiled as he heard someone behind him complain about the snow.

Once he got to his cave, he spread the scrolls on the floor and began to work.

 **I never thought it would be this hard to find inspiration for this story. But i finally finished this chapter! It's a little shorter than i wanted it to be but that's okay.**

 **Anyway If you have any tips for me, please let me know!**

 **~Lynx (:**


	22. Lynx's view 10

**Frost and Evergreen belong to Leederlee**

Lynx stood in the library, fixing the damage Sloth had caused. It was quiet and peaceful there, it was nice.

It was the day before the Darkest night And Lynx was ecstatic. She wanted to learn everything she could. She wanted to be the first to publish a modern scroll about the darkest night.

The thought of that alone excited her, she wanted nothing more than to write. That's why she liked scrolls.

She lifted the basket of scrolls she had volunteered to put away for Starflight when Riptide, the assistant headmaster, came in.

Lynx watched him as she headed over to the Shelf for this certain basket Starflight had already organized.

"Starflight?" Riptide began. "I was told miss Lynx Glaze was in here? Can i speak with her?"

Lynx froze and nearly dropped the basket that she was holding.

"Yes! Lynx is here. She's been helping with the Mess Sloth made. Since he never shows up." Starflight responded.

Lynx quietly made her way to the shelf and began putting scrolls in their spots.

 _What did i do! What did i do wrong!? Is my mom here to visit? Or My uncle? No, i must have done something!_

Lynx's thought ran a mile a second. Her talons shook as she put each scroll on it's shelf.

"Lynx? Can you come here?" Starflights call echoed around the library.

Lynx dropped the scroll she was holding. The clatter of the metal ends hitting stone echoed and Lynx hurriedly picked it up.

"Sorry! um...Yes! I'll be right there!" Lynx called back.

She began to walk towards The front desk and stared at her talons as she got closer.

"There you are!" Starflight exclaimed.

"Yeah...i was putting away scrolls, like i said i was earlier." She stuttered, nervous about why the Assistant headmaster wanted to see her.

"No need to be nervous Lynx! Tsunami and i just wanted to compliment you on the lanter you painted, and your decorations for the library...and we wanted to ask if you and a few others would like to decorate the rest of the school for tomorrow." Riptide asked Lynx.

Lynx's jaw dropped. They had noticed her art.

"It's okay if you don't want-." Riptide began.

Lynx cut him off by jumping and wrapping her wings around his neck.

"Of course i'll do it!" She yelled happily.

She let go of Riptide and hopped excitedly, her eyes bright.

Riptide smiled.

"Great! Here's a pass for you and four other dragons you choose to help." Riptide handed her a scroll on a string long enough so she could hang it around her neck.

"Thank you!" She said happily. She looked at Starflight.

"It's okay," the Blind librarian told her. "The scrolls can be taken care of another day."

Lynx smiled and thanked him to before dashing out of the library, hearing both the teachers telling her not to run.

"Me?" Ember asked. "Yup, you Blizzard, Evergreen, and Frost can all come and help!" Lynx exclaimed happily.

Ember reached up to her shoulder and pet the Macaw on the head, thinking for a moment.

"Okay!" She said excitedly. Together the two friends looked for the other three.

"I can't believe you got asked to decorate!" Frost squealed excitedly, hugging her half-sister tightly.

"Thats cool!" Evergreen smiled. Evergreen Glanced at Blizzard with a smile.

Lynx smiled.

"The only thing that could have made helping you any better was if Penguin was here." Frost pouted, letting Lynx go.

"You two are so cute." Lynx teased, nudging Frost with one of her wings.

Together the group of five dragonets searched for their first place to decorate.

They decided on the Main cave first, covering it in little eyes sized paper lanterns and beads of strung glass that were multicolored and shimmered at any little bit of light, but glowed faintly in the dark.

Then the Meal cave, which they covered in the same threaded glass beads, threading them up on the roof, making them look like stars, using the open end of the cave to their advantage.

The library was decorated the same way.

The cave hall was strung up with all the students lanterns hanging in the entrance of their cave, and evening primroses hung in between.

They went on and on, using the same theme, stars and the rainbow glass beads.

Soon, the entire school was covered in flowers, glass beads and lanterns.

Lynx stood proudly, staring at the work that she and her friends had done.

"Wow!"

"So pretty!"

"Beautiful!"

She heard dragons gasp and stare and awe at the decorations.

 _They haven't seen anything yet!_ Lynx thought. She looked at Blizzard who nodded, understanding. she quickly explained her plan to Ember, Evergreen and Frost.

The five dragons ran out, Ember in the middle. Frost and Evergreen shot frost breath into the air, Blizzard and Lynx doing the same.

Ember blew fire at the ice and i melted. Embers macaw flew up and flapped, sending the water everywhere, making all the glass and water look like they were shimmering.

More 'oohs' and 'ahhhs' sounded from the growing crowd.

"Happy day before the Darkest night!" Blizzard called with enthusiasm, throwing his wings open.

There were cheers and Lynx had never felt happier. She belonged with her friends, she knew that for sure.

She was glad to be at Jade mountain.

 **Somewhere in the Ice kingdom…..**

Fox sat on her new throne, a twisted icicle crown on her head. She was now queen. She head her head high.

Her fiance, Thaw (who was also her war commander.) came in, holding a scroll.

"A message for you my lady." Thaw bowed deeply before presenting her the scroll.

Fox grabbed it and quickly opened it, reading it.

A smile formed on her delicate face and a mischievous glint shown in her eyes.

"It's about the mission. They strike tomorrow."

 **Dun Dun Duuuhhhnnn!**

 **Thought i should include another ice kingdom scene. Just for suspense.**

 **I tried a slightly different writing style for this chapter, and i kinda like it...what do you guys think?**

 **Also thanks to Moonshadow for that tip. I was losing more and more interest in the story, and i still kinda am. But i'm gonna keep up! Because i remember how much i loved this story when i first started it and it made me happy.**

 **I also think this might be the longest chapter...if not at least the second longest…..**

 **As always, if you have any questions, suggestions or tips let me know!**

 **~Lynx**


	23. Blizzards view 10

Blizzard trotted down the hall towards his cave to grab the last few props they needed for the play they were going to do.

Tonight was the darkest night. The Night his vision took place.

He was nervous of course….but he tried to push is away. He knew that there was probably a low probability of that being a TRUE vision….probably just a nightmare. That's what Blizzard wanted to believe anyway.

"Just a dream...nothing important…" Blizzard muttered to himself, trying to fully believe it.

"What's just a dream?" a voice sounded behind him.

Blizzard let out a yelp, he jumped a foot in the air and flared out his wings.

Then he heard a laugh.

 _Oh no who is it?!_ Blizzard thought to himself, his eyes widening as he whipped around to see who had snuck up on him, despite his powers.

Is was Evergreen. And she was laughing.

"Stop laughing!" Blizzard whined, dark blue beginning to color the scales on his face.

"B-But how could I not laugh?" Evergreen gasped.

Blizzard pouted and leaned back, sitting. He crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at her. Why did so many Dragons think it was funny to scare him?

Evergreen smiled brightly at him and made a sound like she was offended.

"How dare you?" She joked pushing his shoulder, unbalancing him.

Blizzard flared out his wings to regain his balance.

"So about my question, What's just a dream?" Evergreen asked, tilting her head.

Blizzard mentally face-palmed himself. Why couldn't he ever shut up?

"Well, I had a nightmare a while ago…..and i don't know if it was real or just a dream." he told her, folding his wings against his side and turning towards his cave.

Evergreen scrambled after him, catching up to his long strides.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked him.

Blizzard looked down at her.

 _Should I?_ He thought to himself. What if she told everyone? Thought he was stupid!?

He looked away. Blizzard didn't know what to do. It was like he and Lynx forgot his vision...They were SUPPOSED to stay away from them, and Lynx just went out and invited them to decorate. That annoyed him. He gave a warning and it was ignored.

"Oh...okay then…" Evergreen muttered, lowering her head, her wings drooping.

Blizzard sighed before stopping outside his cave. He stepped inside with a huff of annoyance. Why was she so nosy?

Blizzard stomped over to his ledge and took some of their last minute props for their performance.

A necklace, it had a black pendant with white paint specks on a leather cord. He made it at on of Professor Sunny's Craft stations.

Another one, but it had inverted colors, white with black specks.

A couple of just random scrolls and ink pots. Quills, even though most dragons just dipped their claws in the ink instead. He also grabbed a fur blanket that they could use as a cloak.

He put all this in his bag that he had brought the first day of school and headed out the entrance of the cave.

Evergreen was still waiting for him. Blizzard let out another annoyed sigh. _Why me?_ He thought to himself.

At this point, he didn't care about being 'rude', he listened to her thoughts.

 _Yay! He's back! Should I keep walking with him? Should I compliment him? There's a smudge on his glasses! Should I tell him that? He's got such pretty wings. I like him. He's kind and smart-_

Blizzard shook his head. He blocked her out. How could anyone think with her around? Oh wait, that's right, no one else can here that nonsense.

Blizzard turned and began walking away, hearing Evergreen trot after him.

Blizzard wished he wasn't different. Stupid moons. Stupid comet making his egg think it was a brightest night. Stupid Father. Stupid animus blood resurfacing.

Blizzard didn't realize he was lashing his tail until Evergreen flicked his shoulder.

"Hey, I think you're either angry or your trying to kill every bug in the room." Evergreen pointed behind him, where a few dead bugs lay from where he accidently hit them.

He let out a laugh.

"Bug murderer!" Evergreen teased playfully, nudging him with her wing.

Blizzard rolled his eyes with a scoff. He was no a fan of bugs. They were super annoying and were constantly trying to land on his scales.

"Hey, Blizzard.." Evergreen stopped him with her wing and stood in front of him.

"Hmmm?" Blizzard asked a little annoyed, but interested in what she had to say.

Evergreen twisted her circle necklace nervously.

"Well...I was wondering if you wanna go flying with me before the performances?"

 **Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn! Cliffhanger!**

 **Evergreen Belongs to Leederlee! She's awsome! Go check out her stooorrrriieeessss!**

 **I can finally write more! But for the next week i won't be working on any of my stories because I have midterms. And as a freshman, these are important, being my first year doing them.**

 **As always, any tips or advice is welcomed with open arms!**

 **~Lynx (:**

 **P.S, Should i make a Q &A for This on Wattpad?**


	24. Lynx 11

Lynx 11

Lynx smiled brightly as she trotted around the School-yard, the sun reflecting off her icy scales. She admired her job.

After her and her friends had finished she had begged Riptide if she could help decorate the clearing they would use for performances.

Reflective beaded string was strewn across the trees branches, making the leaves shimmer. She was quite proud of herself when she had found a patch of four o'clocks, a warm colored flower that ranged from violet to bright sunset yellow, and it was a simple spell to make them grow.

Lynx laughed to herself as she remembered a lecture from her mother from long ago...

Lynx had been only been two, and had just discovered how powerful her talons really were.

She flew to every hut within sight and made the flowers bloom the brightest colors. She made Sloth and Starshine laugh brightly as she enchanted flowers into mini dragons.

She went on and on like this for hours until her Uncle caught her at the Edge of the Nightwing village, making shapes in the air with water to young Dragonets amusement.

"Lynx!" Her Uncle swept her into his ebony wings much to her complaint.

"But It was fun!" Lynx complained as Her uncle stormed to their house, a somber expression on his face.

"Skift!" Lynx's uncle called for her mother as he entered the house, keeping Lynx in his grip.

Skift, who was visiting for a few days, trotted in from the kitchen.

Skift was white, with black diamonds embedded down the scales of her neck, occasionally catching the light, making her sparkle like the snowfall seh was named for, her spikes fading to a lavender grey. Her eyes were a strange grey instead of blue like most Icewings.

"What is it Ash?" Skift asked with a tilt of her head and a worried glint in her eyes. "Did Lynx hurt herself?"

She rushed over to Ash and gently began inspecting Lynx's scales.

Lynx's uncle shook his head, and pulled Skift aside.

Lynx didn't understand what she did wrong. What was wrong with having a little fun? Was what she could do...not normal? Was something wrong with her?!

Lynx watched her mother and uncle speak in quiet whispers. She watched as her mother's eyes widened and glanced over at Lynx, her jaw slightly dropped in surprise.

Lynx looked down at her talons. She must have done something! She was a bad dragon.

She didn't feel her tears until her mother had lifted her head and wiped them away.

"M-moo-mmm, i-i-i'm s-sorry!" Lynx wailed, pulling away.

Skift pulled her daughter into her arms.

"It's okay kitten, you just can't do that…..it could hurt you.." Her mother told her softly. Her mom then explained to her what the tingling in her talons was.

It was a dangerous power.

"But i could h-help d-dragons!" Lynx whined.

"Yes, you could kitten….but Animus magic is only really good when it's a selfless act. So kitten, please don't cast anymore spells…..for your own safety.." Skift stroked her daughters spikes, clearing the navy and silver spikes of moss and leaves.

"Okay mom…" Lynx had responded.

Lynx looked out at the clearing, smiling at the memory. _Look at me now, casting spells and not caring anymore…_ She thought to herself before turning to go back into the school.

She didn't have to be back out here until a little before sunset.

As she trotted into the school she heard Blizzards voice. She smiled and began to trot towards her friends voice. She stopped when she heard Evergreen.

She scolded herself, remembering what she had told Blizzard a while ago about avoiding any icewing. And she had gone off and asked them to help decorate! And knowing Evergreen with her little crush on Blizzard, she would be trotting after Blizzard, no doubt trying to get them to go flying together.

She drew closer, silently to not gain attention to herself.

Then she heard it.

"Well...I was wondering if you wanna go flying with me before the performances?"

Evergreens question made Lynx want to punch herself, stab her tail. So Stupid! After making a promise to Blizzard, she forgot about it and broken in.

"I-I.." Blizzards voice sounded torn. Lynx took a step back.

"I would love to go flying with you…" Blizzards voice answered shyly.

Lynx heard Evergreens excited squeak.

Lynx backed away slowly.

This was her fault. She went back on her promise. She was a ignorant frog!

 _What if something happens to them?! The visions were of icewings!_

Lynx's thoughts raced but came to a sudden halt as she heard her name.

"Lynx? Is that you?" Blizzards voice sounded.

Lynx cursed to herself. Why was she so stupid. She had forgotten Blizzard could hear thoughts….

She turned and dashed out of the cave, disappearing in a flash of white, silver and navy.

…

….

Lynx paced, dirt staining her claws. Tears ran down her snout.

"Come on! Just see!" Lynx shouted angrily, digging her claws into the soft soil.

Her head ached, as if she had just hit it repeatedly with a rock. She had to see, she NEEDED to see. What if someone got hurt because she was so weak?

"You sorry excuse for a seer!" She cried, sitting in the grass with a THUMP.

"You don't deserve friends….you fail them every time…" She croaked, shutting her eyes and trying to stop the tears.

Lynx let out a cry of pain and rage when she tried once more, unsuccessfully to see the future.

She curled her claws into fists and hit the ground. She wrapped her wings around herself, trying to shut the world out.

Lynx didn't know how long she had sat there. She didn't care.

"Lynx?" She heard her name again. A talon touched her shoulder gently.

"What?" Lynx snapped angrily, unfolding her wings from around herself.

Sloth stood in front of her, his scales a gradient of a soft green and dark green with flecks of rosy pink.

 _Worried, sorrowful and….Joyful? No...why would he be joyful...Happy? no...In...Love?_

Lynx stared at the ground beneath her.

Sloth lifted her chin so he could look at her.

"It's okay….I'm here…" He told her. After he said this Lynx burst into tears again and threw her wings around him.

This was Sloth, the Dragon who has been her friend since basically hatching. She could trust him.

He wouldn't hate her...Right?

Sloth wrapped his wings around her with a sigh.

"It's okay kitten…." He repeated.

Lynx flinched at her childhood nickname. No one had called her that after she had used her powers one day. She had cast a large spell, to try and impress her mother, but had injured many in the process. She had no idea that Sloth even remembered the nickname.

"No it's not...i-i can't see anymore!" Lynx lifted her head to look at him. He looked surprised for a moment before it flashed away.

"Just because you can't see ahead doesn't mean your world will come crashing down. I-i'm sorry for how i've been treating Blizzard….I've just been really-"

"Jealous?" Lynx cut his sentence off, finishing it for him.

His scales faded to a light rose-pink and pale yellow.

"Yeah…" he responded. Lynx smiled at him.

"Why?" She asked him with a tilt of her head.

"Your always around him….saw him as competition…" Lynx opened her mouth to ask another question.

"Anyways-" Sloth cut her off quickly, helping her to her talons. "We should head back, the performances are gonna begin soon."

Together, the two friends headed back to the clearing.

Lynx, for the first time in a while, didn't care if she couldn't see what came next.

 **TAAADAAAA! SUPER LONG CHAPTAHHH!**

 **I HAVE AN ANOUNCMENT PEOPLE!**

 **I'M THINKING OF EDITING THIS STORY! What do you guys think? Should i go through and add to the chapters and make them like these last few chapters?**

 **Evergreen belongs to Leederlee.**

 **SOOOO! How did ya guys like Lynx's little past? Should i add more of those if i edit?**

 **As Always please leave any advice or tips if you have any! Criticism is always welcome! (:**

 **~Lynx**

 **P.S EXAMS ARE OVAHHH! WHICH MEANS NEWWWW CHAAPPTAAAHHS ON ALL MAAHH STORRIIESSS!**


	25. Blizzard 11

Blizzard 11

Blizzard looked around with worried eyes. All he could hear was frantic, repeating, 'My fault'. It sounded like...Lynx….

Blizzards eyes widened.

A icy talon waved in front of his face, snapping him out of the voice.

"I-I-" The icy blue hybrid cut off as he heard the voice again.

"I would love to go flying with you…." He trailed off as the voice became louder and more frantic. His head whipped around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Lynx? Is that you?" He asked out loud. Evergreen's eyes widened in surprise as the two dragons heard claws clicking on stone as a dragon ran away, taking the voices with it.

Evergreen looked sadly in the direction of the noise, before turning back to Blizzard with an excited squeak.

"So...wanna go flying before all the performances….or just before yours?" She asked shyly, shifting her wings nervously.

Blizzard twisted his necklace nervously. "Um...I guess before mine…" he looked down at the pendant that had felt slightly heavier as the day went on. He let it go and wiped some dust from his glasses.

"Alright!" Evergreen exclaimed with a bright smile. "See you then!" she turned and dashed towards the caves with a happy hop in her step.

Blizzard stared after her for a moment with a small smile. He turned to look back at the hallway the noise had some from. He dropped his smile and began to try and find his friend.

He found Lynx. But he didn't find her first. She was walking towards the performance area as he stepped out of the school.

He spotted professor's, Clay, Sunny and Fatespeaker discussing something and occasionally pointing at the decorated trees.

Blizzard began towards The Rainwing Prince and Lynx but froze when Sloth glared at him with a new hatred.

Sloth had a wing around Lynx, like he was shielding her. Lynx trotted alongside him closely and her face was flushed, like she had been crying.

When Lynx spotted Blizzard she stared at her talons and slowed her pace.

Blizzard began towards the two, and tried to hear them. He didn't care if Lynx thought of it as rude, he wanted to know what was wrong.

He was hit by mental shields and he frowned.

"Hey Lynx!" He greeted Lynx with a small wave. She offered him a weak smile.

"Hey…." She responded quietly.

"Are you alright?" He asked, blue eyes full of concern. He wanted to know what was wrong. This was the first time he had heard it, but he knew that this wasn't just about what happened in the hall.

Sloth eyed him, his scales shifting between reds and oranges, his edges of his ruff shifted to black, and spread slowly.

"Yeah...Sloth helped me out." She smiled up at Sloth, light catching the black diamonds along her neck that she got to represent her mother.

Blizzard frowned, his eyes sad. He opened his mouth to say something when Sloth suddenly blurted something out.

"Look! The music class brought the drums out! Their doing a run through!" he took Lynx's Talon in his and together they ran of laughing.

Blizzard watched as the percussion began a cadence, and Sloth and Lynx began to hop around to the beat.

The other students watched them with smiles.

Blizzard prodded at Lynx's mental walls, and began to listen.

 _It doesn't matter. You can't prevent anything. You can be here and now. With Sloth. You don't need to be able to see to know that everything will be alright._

Blizzard blinked in surprise. Lynx couldn't see ahead anymore? Was it for the same reason his sight was weaker?

He turned away from the laughing prince and dragoness and stalked towards the school. He had to find out more. And where better to go than to Professor Moonwatcher.

…

…

…

"Professor?" Blizzard called into the class cave before stepping in.

The Nightwing Professor was reading a scroll at her desk and looked up at him with a worried smile.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, fidgeting with a corner of the scroll.

"I..I don't think so." He sat on the other side of her desk with a sigh. The Professor was immediately on edge.

"Have you seen something? Gotted a prophecy? Tell me everything!" She reached under her desk and pulled out an empty parchment and a bottle of ink.

"Actually...i haven't seen anything since Lynx and I...Well...if she finds out i told anyone about it she'll kill me….well, we had a vision a while back towards the beginning of the first semester. And we did receive a prophecy." He began twisting his necklace again.

Professor Moon stared at him with her eyes wide. Before frowning.

"Tell me everything." she demanded.

He did explain everything. From his first vision in the library, with the bloody scroll with Lynx's name on it, to the true history of animus magic, to the last vision he had, and how he had barely saw anything anymore.

Professor Moon thought for a moment.

"What was the prophecy again?" She asked dipping her claw into the bottle of ink and preparing to write.

Blizzard tried to call to it, and had difficulty. The feeling came and he began, trying to force it out as it became harder to speak and see the words.

" _B-beware the winter storm_

 _They will come t-the darkest night_

 _To c-claim what their queen desires_

 _to claim someone e-else's powers_

 _but for now they are hid-d-den_

 _Using gifts of the for-r-rbidden_

 _Chains that were o-once lost_

 _are now being used for the queen's cause,"_ Blizzard had not realized he had closed his eyes, and he lifted to feel the tear that was rolling down his snout. He wiped it away. He began to mess with his necklace again.

Moonwatcher was silent for a while.

"Thank you for telling me, Blizzard. I will inform the headmistress and the other professors about everything," with a sigh she rolled up the parchment, "Keep your mind open, don't block anything out. You need to be able to hear. Now, go find your group. The shows will start soon."

 **Well. NEW CHAPTAHHHHHH.**

 **looking back through the Hybrids to find everything Blizzard needed to tell Moon was just like...BOOM...XD. this story is my evolution as a writer. I can see all my growth. I want to thank everyone who reads and supports this story.**

 **And special shout outs to My BFF's who encouraged me to continue with this story from the very beginning. with out you two, i would have quit writing. Embethenightwing, Ajindar, you two encouraged me to be the writer, artist, and person i am today.**

 **Thank you everyone!**

 **and as always any tip or criticism is received with and open mind and is gladly accepted!**

 **~Lynx**


End file.
